Dreams
by Erin Elric
Summary: Following a lead Dean finds himself cursed by a witch. Slowly he can't tell dreams from reality, can his family save him in time?
1. Chapter 1

Dreams

Dean Winchester found himself wondering how he got in this situation. He was laid out in the back of his beloved Impala weaving in and out of consciousness. A groan escaped his lips as he tried to shake the mental fog out of his mind.

"You'll be okay Dean."

Dean tried to focus on the voice talking to him.

"It's going to be okay."

"Sammy?" He asked after he recognized the voice. He reached up to the front of the car. He had to touch something make it feel real. Nothing made sense now.

He felt a light pat on his hand followed by he's brother's soothing voice. "It's okay Dean. We're almost to the bunker. Cas is on his way we'll cure you."

Dean pulled his hand back he felt darkness pooling in his vision. He heard Sam call out to him repeatedly as he lost consciousness again.

Three Days Earlier

"I got a case for us." Dean said as he walked into the war room laptop in hand.

Sam looked up from his laptop. Ever since their mom had ran off and Cas had been looking for Lucifer's child Dean had been constantly on the lookout for a case for them. Sometimes he had something other times it was nothing. "What is it?"

Dean sat beside him and laid down the laptop. "A witch."

Sam raised an eye brow. "Yeah?"

Dean clicked on a news story. "Okay might be a witch." Sam chuckled. "Hear me out." He pushed the lap top over to Sam who read over the article.

 _Local boy mysteriously unable to sleep._ Sam frowned and kept reading: _August 26, Eric Daniels (10) of Jennings Kansas mysteriously dies after being unable to sleep. He began the ordeal on August 15. He increased to have difficulty sleeping. The case is still under investigation._

"So," Sam started. "You think a witch did it?"

"Or something." Dean said shrugging. "Unless that kid was so heavy into Mine Craft he forgot to sleep this sounds suspicious as hell."

Sam did a quick search on his computer. "Well we might have something here this isn't the first case." He showed the results to Dean. "This is the third person who has died from sleep deprivation. First kid though."

Dean nodded and closed the laptop. "Okay let's go and see what's going on."

They arrived in the little town. They were already in their FBI gear. They first went to the hospital were the boy died.

"Hello I'm agent Blackmore and this is agent Gillan. We're with the FBI." Dean said as they flashed their badges to the receptionist

Sam smiled and said. "We were hoping to talk to the doctor who was treating Eric Daniels."

The receptionist nodded. "Shame that one. Cut from life too early." She picked up a phone and called for a Doctor Cox. "The doctor will see you in his office." She pointed down a hallway. "He's waiting for you."

The two brothers made it down the hall too see an older doctor standing outside an office door. He motioned for them to come in.

"Yes the Daniels boy real tragic." He said as he sat behind his desk. "He's mother and my daughter went to school together. So why is the FBI interested?"

"We are just following up on a case." Sam deflected as he pulled out a note book. "What can you tell us about his symptoms?"

The doctor put his hands together and let out a breath. "Really strange actually, he's sleep became disturbed really. First it was he lost an hour, then two then he got to where he wasn't sleeping at all. Then he couldn't even get through a day he would just fall asleep."

"Like narcolepsy?" Dean asked

The doctor nodded. "Here's where it gets strange. He was sleeping but he couldn't identify what was real and what was dream."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked

"Well let's see he dreamed he had a math test but forgot to study. Young Eric became convinced he failed at least three math tests and school hadn't even officially started yet. He was sleep walking and right before he passed he… well he was completely lost in his dream world."

"Is that normal with sleep deprivation?" Dean asked

"Hallucinations, paranoia, and psychosis sure but…" He looked down at his desk and shook his head. "Hallucinations are one thing but I swear this boy was living a second life in his head and was convinced it was true." He bit his lip. "I still don't see why this is an FBI case though."

Dean smiled and nodded. "Well it's probably nothing but you can never be sure."

The two went to get up and the doctor said. "Oh yes I forgot another thing." He pulled out a file and took out a photo and handed it to them.

Sam took it and looked at it. It was an intricate pattern across a chest. "What's this?"

"When Eric became ill that appeared on him. As he got worse so did that tattoo."

"Okay thanks." Sam said as the two left.

"Sounds like a curse." Dean said after they were out of ear shot. He looked down at the picture and nodded.

"Should we call Rowena?" Sam asked. They began to walk out of the hospital

The eldest Winchester shook his head. "Nah." He unlocked the Impala. "No point in bringing her in we can handle this." He said as they got in the car.

"Let's go see this kid's mom."

At the Daniels resident. Dean looked around the room of happy pictures of a little boy hanging on the wall. A cup of tea cooled on the table in front of him. He could see the images of a happy boy who had a long life ahead of him. Real shame someone ended it.

"What about his friends?" Sam asked taking Dean out of his thoughts.

"He didn't have many friends. That's one of the reasons he was in therapy." Miss Daniels said. She poured Sam another cup of tea and kept smiling at him.

Older women always liked Sam. Dean smirked to himself as Sam took the tea from her.

"Now how long had he been seeing this therapist?" Sam asked

"About a year."

"And their name? In case we have to ask questions?"

Dean looked at the delicate tea cup sitting on top of lace. He wondered if this suburban lace covered life would have been theirs if they never started on the path of hunters. He picked his tea cup up and tried to down it. Was this really the type of life their mom wanted? He looked at the picture hanging above the woman sitting across from them. Nice family photo. That could have been them. He frowned at his tea. He never liked tea preferred coffee.

"Okay thanks for answering our questions." Sam said and stood up.

Dean followed suit and they left the small house. Dean was glad he didn't think he could sit there in the sadness of that woman surrounded by pictures of her dead son. "Okay the therapist?" Dean asked

Sam looked at his notes. "A doctor smith apparently. She said she was a nice woman."

"Oh she?" Dean asked grinning. He opened the door to his car. "I see the good head doctor and you go to his school. Maybe he had a teacher who hated kids."

Sam nodded and headed down the road. The school wasn't too far from the house.

Dean drove his car to the psychiatrist office. There was only two cars in the lot. Given it was about noon most likely everyone was on lunch. He walked into the office and looked at the receptionist who was a young guy who was busy on his phone.

"Excuse me. I am Agent Blackmore I'm here to see Dr. Smith."

The young kid looked at the FBI badge and turned around and yelled. "Hey Alex some fed is here!"

Dean flinched at the kid's lack of tact. Soon though his mind changed when a young thin blond haired woman bounced from the back and to the front office. _Hot Damn_ Dean thought

"Alex Smith." She said holding out a hand.

"Agent Blackmore." He took her hand. "But you can call me Dean." He said turning on his charm to full blast

She smiled warmly and nodded. "I assume you're here about Eric Daniels. Or are you need of mental health."

 _Both_ he thought. "I'm here to talk about Eric."

She led him to an office and closed the door behind them. Dean scanned the room seeing peaceful pictures of lakes up, a fountain bubbling water, incense burning and he was pretty sure Enya was playing quietly in the back ground.

"Please have a seat." She said

Dean sat and pulled his note book out. "So what can you tell me about Eric?"

She shook her head. "Probably not much than what you already know." She pulled out a file. "Him and his mother started coming to me after they moved to this town. Apparently the father ran out on them last year. The son had been experiencing night terrors since. Difficulty making friends and the like."

"Did you prescribe any medication?"

She shook her head. "No mister Blackmore I never prescribe medication. It never fixes the problem." She looked at her clock. "I have nothing more to add. My next patient isn't until about an hour from now. Got anything you need to get off your chest."

"Nope." _Yes, I can think of a couple of things_

She smiled. "You see agent. I've always been really good at reading people. That's how I got in this job. And I can tell by reading you, you got something on your mind." She said in a sultry tone

Dean blinked. Her professionalism was gone long gone. "I ugh don't have anything on my mind." _Smooth Dean real smooth_.

She leaned over and laid her hand on his face. She rubbed the stubble on his cheek and said. "Oh really Dean? You look like you got something to tell me."

Dean opened his mouth and suddenly he said. "I am a hunter. Me and my brother are looking for a witch." _Oh man._ He looked around the room it felt so small now. The smell of the incense flooded into his nose. Damn it! The incense was magic.

"What else?"

Dean tried to fight himself but his mouth kept to going. "My mother came back from the dead, she's working with British Men of Letters and I'm not happy about it." _Shit Dean get a hold of yourself_

"Oh mommy issues. What else?"

"I miss Cas really bad. I feel so incomplete without him." _Dean stop talking._ He felt his heart pounding in his chest. At this rate this woman will know everything about him including the length of little Dean. He let out a growl trying to break her spell with will power.

She smiled an evil cruel smile. She leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Thanks for sharing Dean." She laid her hand on his chest and he felt a burning pain. "Now go home you won't remember any of this."

"Okay." And like that he got up from his chair.

Dean realized shortly he was sitting on his bed at the motel. Sam was standing there looking at him. "What?" He asked

"So you're saying she didn't say anything?"

He shook his head. "All she said was the kid had a hard time making friends. Didn't seem too interesting." He had a nagging feeling that something was wrong. But he couldn't place his finger on it.

Sam sighed. "Nothing at the school either."

"Maybe the witch left already." He got up from the bed and walked over to the fridge to get a beer.

"Yeah but every case there was at least three victims in town before another case popped up in another town."

Dean nodded. "Okay so we stay and work the case then." He took the cap off and drank his beer.

"So you really don't remember what you did after you seen the therapist?"

Dean shrugged and he sat down at the table with his beer. "I don't know maybe we sat and talked about our feelings." He really couldn't remember and it was bothering him.

"Did you go get drunk?" Sam accused

"No!" Dean looked down at his beer. "At least I don't think I did."

Sam glared at him. "Okay I'm going to see that therapist then. Something is off about you."

Dean blinked and before he knew it Sam was gone. He shrugged. Whatever happened with her wasn't important. He's phone went off and he pulled it form his pocket. He looked to see his mother had texted him.

 _Working a case?_

He texted her back explaining the case leaving it brief. He then checked his inbox to see his messages. He had one from Cas. He's heart fluttered as he opened it. He frowned why did his heart flutter like he was a teenager?

 _Still looking for Kelly_

Cas's message was short and simple. After Dean had fussed at him for not keeping them up to date more often the angel would make a point to try to at least text him. He sent the angel a quick text back telling him about the case when his phone rang.

"Hello." He answered

"Dude that psychiatrist you seen today. She's gone she took off right after she seen you."

Dean almost dropped his beer. "Gone how?"

"Gone like she walked out the back door after you seen her."

He blinked putting two and two together. "Sammy she must have been,"

"The witch." Sam sighed. "Dean…"

"Shit!" Dean yelled he got up and looked at his chest in the mirror. Nothing unusual about his person

"What exactly happened?"

"Dude I don't remember. But I don't have the curse tattoo on me so maybe she didn't curse me."

"I don't know. I'll be back in a few okay."

Dean hung up his phone. He pulled his shirt back down his body and finished his beer. Crap this was turning out to be a bad day. He suddenly felt tired. He laid down on the bed and felt himself fall asleep fast, almost too fast.

Dean's dreams were usually simple ones. Fishing, seeing a loved one dying, waking up at school naked that type of stuff. He found himself standing on a deck fishing rod in head. He felt someone touch his arm he turned to look to see Cas standing there beer in hand handing it too him. He took it and smiled. The angel smiled back and he felt a little surge in his heart. Dean went to open it and drink it.

"Dean."

He looked at the angel and the angel was gone. "Cas?" He called looking around for him.

"Dean!"

He looked around again. Suddenly he heard screaming. "Help, help me! Dean! Dean!" He followed the voice to see Cas laying down on the ground covered in cuts. Suddenly Dean was at that barn when Cas was hit by the lance of Michael and there he was dead. Dean screamed.

Dean sat up in bed sweat beading on his four head gasping for air. "God." He whimpered. That was so vivid. He got out of bed and headed to the bathroom and splashed water on his face. He looked over at the clock it read 2:00 Am. He frowned. He didn't get his usual four hours of sleep. He looked at Sam who was still asleep. Dean shook his head and made his way back to his bed. He laid down. Sleep did not take him this time. "Shit." He muttered to himself. He had been cursed by that witch.


	2. Chapter 2

Dreams

Dean's vision was fuzzy, he's head felt like it was being beaten with a hammer. He let out a small hiss as he held his head. He tried to focus on what was going on around him. He realized he was in the Impala, Sam was driving his car and the scenery was flying by. "Sammy." He cried. He was so tired, just so tired. "Sam." He cried again.

"It's okay Dean. We're almost home." Sam said. He looked back at Dean concern was all over his face.

"Sammy," He said. He saw the fear on his brother's face. "Am I dying?"

Sam focused on his driving and didn't answer him. Dean felt another thump in his head. He wanted to sleep so badly. "So tired." Dean whimpered. Dean Winchester was never one to whimper. _Men don't whimper_. He told himself. He felt the car make a turn and looked out the window recognizing the scenery. "Home?" He whispered. His eyes felt so heavy all he wanted was sleep.

Sam eased the Impala into the bunker's garage. He went around back to help Dean get out of the car.

Dean felt like jelly as Sam helped him out of the car. "Sammy, I'm so tired." He's body wanted to drop to the floor he was so tired. He felt like he hadn't slept in five years.

"Dean!"

He looked up to see Cas running up to them. He was so tired he didn't even noticed Cas's truck parked nearby. "Cas." Dean was so tired. He just wanted to be held like a child and be put to bed. He felt the angel's strong arms wrap around him and help Sam hold him up. "Cas," He mumbled. He buried his head in his chest. He was so close to sleep.

"No, no Dean don't go to sleep yet." Sam said.

Dena felt his brother shake him. "No Sammy I don't want to get up." He clung to Cas as if the angel was his pillow.

"Dean." Castiel said quietly. He ran his fingers through Dean's hair making the hunter let out a soft sigh.

"Let's get him to bed." Sam said

Dean could feel the two men drag him to his room. "Tired." He moaned. He couldn't feel his legs as he tried to walk. "I can't feel my legs man." They made it to his room and he was leaning on Sam as Cas opened the door.

Dean fumbled into the room and fell on his bed with a thump. Bed sweet bed, oh sweet bed how had he missed it. "Bed I love you bed best bed in the world." He mumbled into his pillow. He didn't bother getting undressed. He felt someone take his boots off. He mumbled thanks as he felt a blanket being laid on him. Last thing he heard was Cas ask Sam what had happened.

Two Days Earlier

It was about seven in the morning. Dean Winchester was not used to being up that early in the morning. He looked at himself in the mirror in the bathroom. He looked like hell and felt like it as well. He raised his shirt and looked at his chest. No mysterious marking on his chest. Maybe he was just having a rough time sleeping. He rubbed his eyes. It wasn't that long ago since that incident at the barn. He let out a rough sigh and stared at the sink. It bothered him truly all way to his soul. Cas had almost died. He gripped the sink thinking about it. God Cas, he could have died then… then he would have lost his best friend. He splashed water on his face. Maybe the fresh memory was why he couldn't sleep. He pulled out his phone and texted Cas.

 _Everything okay Cas?_

He dried off his face. He decided he should take a fast shower. While he was showering he heard Sam get up.

"Dean are you in the shower?" Called Sam

"Yeah."

"It's seven in the morning. What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep." He called back. He rinsed the soap off his body. He got out and started drying off.

"Everything okay Dean?"

Dean noted his brother's concern and rolled his eyes. "Fine…" He pulled up his pants and buttoned them. "Just a weird dream." He finished putting on his clothes and walked out of the bathroom so Sam could take a shower.

"Weird dream?" Sam looked up at him his brown eyes filled with concern

Dean nodded. "Yeah,"

"Want to talk about it?"

Dean frowned. "I had a dream about Cas dying."

"Oh Dean I'm sorry." He reached up and patted his arm.

"It was." He sat down at the table ran his hand through his hair. "Sam, it was so vivid. It was like I could smell and feel everything. Like I was back in that barn and Cas was dying."

"Dean that sounds a lot like that curse." Sam said

He shook his head. "Nah there's no mark on me so there's no curse." He got up from the table. "Just a dream man, I'm going to run to café and get some coffee and maybe hit on a chick."

Sam nodded. "Okay Dean." He got up and went to the bathroom

Dean walked out of the motel and checked his phone. No text from Cas. Worry flashed through. He sent another text checking on his angel. Wait his angel? He didn't own Cas. The text was sent before he thought maybe he was being paranoid.

He walked into the café and got two cups of coffee and some donuts for him and Sam and headed back to the motel. "Back Sammy." He announced as he walked in.

"Hey Dean." He nodded greatly as Dean handed him his coffee and laid down donuts. "No leads on where Dr. Smith took off too." He looked at his computer. "I've been doing research on her. Apparently she has been moving town to town for about the last year."

"Let me guess she did some stop overs everywhere there has been a victim?"

Sam nodded as Dean took a donut. "Are you sure she didn't curse you?"

Dean nodded. "Pretty sure." _Pretty sure you're lying Dean_. "Let's go back to her office and let's see what we can learn."

The two of them made it to the office. The young man was sitting behind the desk playing on his phone again.

"Agent Blackmore," Dean started flashing his badge. "I need to get in Dr. Smith's office."

The young man didn't look up from his phone. "Can't let you back there, doctor patient stuff."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Listen here has tag dumbass you're going to let us back there or you're inferring with a federal investigation."

The kid looked up at him. "Whoa sorry dude." He handed him a set of keys. "Go on dude."

Dean stormed back to the offices with and Sam followed him.

"Dean you seem a little snippy." Sam started

Dean rolled his eyes as he unlocked the door. "Well I can't stand young punks like that." He felt angry as he ran over to the files. He pulled them out and tossed them over the desk.

"Dude, seriously what is wrong?" he asked as Dean tossed through the files.

Dena shook his head. "I'm just tired that's all. I didn't get my full four hours, so I'm a little irritable."

"A little?" Sam asked. He looked down at Dean as he fished out the file for Eric Daniels. "Listen Dean… while you were gone I talked to Cas."

Dean jerked his head up when Sam mentioned his name. "Cas what about him is okay?" He felt worry climb through his bones. He just wanted to know if he was safe. His angel his… _Dean calm the hell down man what is wrong with you_. He shook his head. Since when did he start thinking all this stuff? He started to feel tired and rubbed his eyes. He needed more coffee and another donut, preferably one with chocolate and sprinkles, yum.

"Dean he told me you texted him about five times this morning checking on him. He's worried about you and so am I. You've been acting strange since last night."

Dean rolled his eyes. "He talked to you but wouldn't text me back?"

"You're being paranoid, Dean."

He blinked. "Paranoid…" He lifted up Eric's file. "Paranoid that's one of the signs of…"

Sam frowned he looked really concerned. "Dean I think you have been cursed."

"I'm fine Sam!" He snapped

"Listen Dean; you've been irritable and paranoid and acting strange. Clearly you have been cursed. Let's take the file and do some research maybe we can figure out how to reverse it."

He shook his head. He knew his little brother was right. "You're right Sammy." He yawned. He felt so drained like he hadn't slept in two days. He had gone without sleep before during some of their drives and hunts. But nothing was as exhausting as this. "Sammy," He yawned. "I'm so tired." He felt like he was about to fall over.

Sam grabbed his arm. "Come on let's go back to the motel."

Dean staggered as Sam practically dragged him back to the car. He looked over to the driver's side of his car.

"Oh no you're not driving." Sam said as he helped Dean over to the passenger's side.

Dean frowned. "Whatever Sammy." He groaned as he got in the passenger side. Sam started the drive back to the motel and Dean checked his phone. He had a text from Cas:

 _Sorry was busy Dean. Is everything okay? Sam said you ran into a witch_

He texted him back:

 _I don't know I'm so tired_

He's eyes felt heavy and his phone fell out of his hand.

"Dean!" Sam called out to him.

"So tired." He mumbled. He heard his phone ring then he heard Sam answer it.

"I don't know Cas. He's falling asleep in the car. I'm going back to the motel he said he didn't get much sleep. I'm going to call Rowena and see if she can help lift this curse. Okay I'll call you back if there's any changes."

Dean's eyes began to close. "Sammy I'll be fine. Just five minutes and I'll be okay. Don't need to upset Cas." He mumbled as he yawned again.

They were at the motel and Sam helped him out of the car. "Just five minutes Sammy and I'll be okay." He mumbled. His legs felt so heavy. Sam led him back to the motel room. He flopped onto his bed. "Just five minutes." He rolled over on his side he felt himself falling asleep when he heard Sam call Rowena.

Dean was standing in a field. He could hear the grass rustling and feel the wind blow on his face. He could smell the flowers blooming and he let out a content sigh. It was wonderful. He looked around and seen Cas and Sam sitting at a picnic area. Sam waved to him and Dean waved back he started to walk towards him. Suddenly the sky grew dark above them. "Cas! Sam!" He called to them. Suddenly the two disappeared. Dean ran as fast as he could over to where they were. None of them were there. "Sam! Cas!" He cried out. The two were gone. Gone forever he was alone, alone. He was so afraid he was alone. He started to cry. "Don't leave me! Please don't leave me! Sammy! Castiel! I'm sorry please don't leave me!"

"Dean. I'm here. It's okay I'm here." Dean woke up when he heard Sam speak.

"Sammy?" He bolted up in bed. "You're here."

Sam nodded. "It's okay Dean. You were crying out for me and Cas." He reached out and gave him a hug. "Dean I have never heard you cry out like that before."

Dean pushed away and shook his head. "I'm fine." Dean knew he was lying. That dream hit a sore spot with him. He was afraid of being alone. He would never admit to Sam but the thought of one day waking up and him and Cas being gone scared him to the core. He rubbed his face trying to push the fear back. "How long was I out?"

"About an hour I think."

He did feel a little bit more rested. "And Rowena?"

"I left a voice mail. She didn't answer."

He got up from his bed and made his way to the fridge for a beer. "Okay let's go over the files."

The two of them looked through the files. Dean skimmed over them. He felt so tired. He let out another yawn and took a sip of beer.

"So according to the file she was keeping track of all his fears and thoughts, says here that the little boy was afraid of losing his mother, two days after that he kept dreaming of her leaving him, so maybe she feeds on people's fears."

Dean nodded. "That would explain a lot." He mumbled

"Apparently it's not just fears either. One of his dreams she mentioned was him dreaming about his parents getting back together. After that he started having problems telling the difference between dreams and reality."

Dean downed his beer. "So in other words if I have a pleasant dream I won't know what the hell is going on?"

Sam shrugged. "Maybe or it's the natural progression of the curse."

"So she was keeping track of it?"

"She apparently wanted to know how it would affect a child."

"Sick woman." He got another beer. "So this chick gets off on studying what her curse does to people?"

Sam nodded. "No clues on how to get rid of it yet."

Dean yawned again. "Sam I'm tired again."

Sam frowned. "Take a nap Dean okay."

He rubbed his face and shook his head. "I can't spend all my time in bed."

"Dean just lay down."

Dean got up and made it over to his bed. "Just wake me up later okay." He laid down on his bed. The softness of the bed felt so good as he closed his eyes. He didn't know one person could be so tired. Last thing he heard was Sam say goodnight. Dean hoped all he needed was some extra zs. Yeah more sleep. In the morning he would be fine. They'd get ahold of Rowena get rid of this curse and kick some witch ass before she did this to someone else. Yeah the morning time, sweat glorious morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Dreams

Dean found himself in his bed. He felt terrible his head was pounding, his mouth was dry, his eyes felt heavy. It took all of his strength to get up out of bed. He stood up and stretched. He decided he was going to either make coffee or get coffee if Sammy was up already. He picked up his phone and looked at it. The screen reported that it was two in the morning. "Oh man." He groaned. He rubbed his face in an attempt to clear his head. At two in the morning there was no way that Sam was up.

He headed his way down to the kitchen. He wasn't one to get a lot of sleep as is but waking up in the wee hours of the morning, several hours before the sun thought about rising up was way, way too early. He made it to the coffee pot and began to make a pot of coffee. He shook his head. Since he was up so early he might as well start some research. He sensed someone behind him. "Morning Cas." He said. He poured himself a cup of coffee then turned around. He held up his cup. "Want some coffee?"

"Dean, what are you doing up so early?" Than angel asked, he tilted his head slightly which made Dean flash a small smile.

"Guess I got enough sleep." He said with a shrug. He poured Cas a cup of coffee and handed it to him. "I was going to hit the books for a bit while I drink some coffee then hit the showers." He started towards the library. Cas followed along behind him. Dean could sense the angel's unease.

"Dean, are you sure you should be up? Maybe you should try to get some rest." Concern was noted in the other man's voice.

He shook his head as he sat down at the table. Sam had left out all the books he had pulled out from the day before. "Nah man once I'm up I'm up." Dean could feel Cas staring at him.

"Dean," He started very softly and slowly. "You went to bed less than hour ago there's no way you're rested."

"Concern noted Cas but I'm good."

Cas frowned. "Dean, you really should get some rest. You can't operate on one hour of sleep."

Dean shook his head. He knew that Cas was concerned. Hell he was concerned himself; he shouldn't feel this rested after just an hour of sleep. He sipped on his coffee and sat it down as he opened up a book. "I know Cas but if I can't sleep I can't sleep." He looked up at him. "Now stop trying to be my mother and let's continue research."

"Well maybe I will call your mother." Cas mumbled as he sat down at the table across from him. "After all this is the second day you only got a few hours' worth of sleep."

Dean rolled his eyes as he went back to his book. He felt a pain in his chest and shook his head. He knew this was going to get worse before it got better. If they could ever find a way to cure it that is.

The day before

Dean woke up in the middle of the night. He had gone from being unbearably sleepy to being wide awake. He pulled out his phone and looked at it to see it was four in the morning. He shook his head and caulked it up to the fact that he had been napping on and off the day before. He got out of bed and took a shower and dressed. The nearby café wouldn't be open at this hour so he decided to try to look over the files they took from Smith witch's office. They hadn't really learned anything from looking over them earlier. He opened up one and looked at the notes. The woman had been comparing her results from the little boy to previous times. The witch was apparently running a field test on the curse. The research showed how the curse affected different people. It hit them all differently. Even Dean himself wasn't having the same effects. He had been simply so tired the day before and none of the other victims had had that happened to them.

He pulled out his phone and sent a text to Cas. He knew the angel would be up as the angel never sleeps.

 _How is the hunt going?_

A few seconds later he received a text back.

 _Not well. I'm getting ready to question a waitress so and see if they have seen her._ There was a pause then another text came in from Cas. _Wait it's four in the morning why are you up so early?_

Dean shook his head why was he up so early. He looked at the file he knew it was part of the curse. He shuddered at the thought of it. _Slept most of the day I'm not tired_. He responded

 _From what Sam told me you couldn't hold your eyes open. Are you sure you're okay?_

He sighed. Cas was clearly worried and it hurt a little bit that he knew he was worried. He's chest hurt briefly and he thought about poor Cas all by himself wondering around in his search for Kelly. _Hopefully we can find a way to lift this curse. Miss you._

There was a long pause before Cas texted back. _Are you sure you're well?_ Then there was another pause and finally. _I miss you too. And I am worried about you but I need to find Kelly._

Dean felt his heart sink and he sent him an I know. He closed the file there was nothing to learn from these and he was hungry. He decided to go find a McDonald's or something that might be open already.

Dean returned to the motel room. Belly full coffee in hand and he had a bag of food for Sam. Sam was coming out of the bathroom putting on a shirt.

"Hey, how long have you been up?"

He shrugged. "Just a half hour got a lot of rest." He sat down the bag of food. "Got you some food." Truthfully he sat at the MacDonald's for a couple of hours playing on his phone and watching YouTube videos. He wasn't learning anything from the files other than he wasn't responding to the curse like the last adult.

"Hmm half hour huh." Sam said. He sounded suspicious as he dug into the food bag. "Because Cas texted me this morning and said you were texting him at four in the morning."

 _Damn it Cas_. He thought with an eye roll. "Sam I,"

"Dean come on. You have been cursed. We both know that okay. Deny it all you want but you are cursed." Sam said sternly.

Dean threw his hands up. Frustration had taken over. "Fine Sammy, fine, I am cursed. You happy that I admitted it?"

"About damn time Dean!" He looked down at the files. "I looked over the research while you were napping and,"

"She was doing a curse study. Yeah I read it this morning then texted the traitor angel." He was little miffed about Cas telling Sam about his early morning text.

"Yeah," Sam said with a nod. "Dean don't be mad at Cas he was just worried about you okay. He cares about you, you know."

Dean nodded. "I know Sam." He sighed. "Listen I don't think we are going to learn anything with those files about curing this. We both went over it and we don't know any more about a cure then when we started. Rowena hasn't returned you're call and the witch is in the wind. How about we return to the bunker? We got books on books about the occult and witch craft maybe there is some cure in there."

Sam sighed and shook his head. "Yeah Dean you might be right." He closed the file folder. "From what I've read this curse is a long curse but we still got to find you a cure and soon."

"Alright then let's do this."

The two of them had backed up their stuff. Sam kept looking at Dean with the bitch face. Dean tried not to roll his eyes he knew that Sam wanted the curse lifted as soon as possible, and so did Dean. But what other choice did they have? Ganking the witch would be the easiest solution but they had no Earthly idea where she took off too. Dean crammed his bag into the back of the Impala and got into the driver's side of the car.

Sam was still quiet as he got in on his side. "I uh texted Cas and told him we are going back to the bunker. Want me to text mom?"

Dean shrugged. He was still mad at their mother for working with the British Men of Letters and for nearly getting Cas killed. He let out a sigh and started the car. "If you feel like you need to tell mom then go ahead. Not like she cares anyways."

Sam busted out another bitch face as he sent a text to their mom.

Dean eased the Impala out of the parking spot. Getting back to the bunker shouldn't be too hard. He eased onto the road and watched the small town shrink out of the mirror. He started feeling a little tired. He shook his head; guess waking up at four in the morning was catching up with him. He lifted his cup of coffee to his lips and took another sip. Caffeine would get him home he knew it he could trust caffeine it was a lifelong friend. He suppressed a yawn as he approached a stop sign. He came to a stop and sat there for a second. He's mind started to wonder. _Does mom actually care? I wonder if Cas is going to find Kelly. Wait which way did we come from._

"Mom said she's going to tell the British Men of Letters about the witch. They are going to help look for her too. She also said to get well." Sam looked out the window then back at Dean. "Are you going to go or what?"

Dean hesitated then looked around. He's brain felt fuzzy. "Sammy… I don't remember which way is right way."

Sam looked at him concern marked across his face. "Left Dean."

Dean turned the car left and headed down the road.

"Are you okay Dean?"

"Yeah Sammy I think so." No he really wasn't sure. He's vision began to cloud and he started to feel loopy. He started to chuckle some.

"Dean?"

"Just," He snickered. "I forgot where to go." The car began to drift.

"Dean!" Sam screamed

Dean jumped when Sam reached over and took the steering wheel and got the car back on the road. "Oh shit." He mumbled to himself

"Dean pull over now!" Sam demanded

"Nah man I'm fine just lost track. How about you put in the Metallica tape? That will wake me up." Dean could sense his brother glaring holes in him. He saw Sam push the tape into the tape deck. Dean cranked up the volume as Enter the Sandman started. He laughed again. "Dude how ironic I'm falling asleep and Enter the Sandman is playing."

"Dean," Sam started

Dean waved his hand. "Fine man I'm fine. Waking up now." He sipped his coffee and placed it back in the cup holder then everything went black.

"Dean! Dean wake the hell up!" Sam screamed.

Dean's eyes flashed opened. He heard a car horn blaring. Who was the jackass doing that? He realized he's head was on the steering wheel and Sam was shaking him.

"Dean please wake up!"

"Sammy?" He groaned as he sat up. The damn horn finally stopped blowing. "What happened?" He looked to see the car was down in the ditch on the side of the road. Did they wreck? Was that way everything went black?

"You fell asleep behind the wheel! You could have killed us!"

"But I didn't." He said grinning. "See Sammy I'm such a good driver even when I'm asleep I drive good."

"Get out and get in the back I'm driving!" Sam commanded

Dean got out of the car. He looked over the car somehow it wasn't damaged. He put the car in such a way that it kept the car from rolling. He couldn't believe he did that. _Poor Sammy I probably scared him to death_. He got in the back as Sam got in the front side. "Sorry Sammy."

There was a pause and Sam finally said. "It's okay Dean." And he started the car. He turned down the music as he worked the car out of the ditch. "Let's just go home okay."

Dean nodded. He kept himself awake as they got back on the road. It shouldn't take too long to get home. He stopped a yawn. He's vision began to blacken again. "Sammy I," He couldn't focus everything was so fuzzy. "Sammy." He cried again.

"Just lay down Dean. We'll be at the bunker soon." He pulled over again and Dean seen him fish out his phone. "Cas it's Sam. Meet us at the bunker. We got to find a cure for Dean." There was a pause then Sam said. "He fell asleep while driving." He looked up at him in the rear view mirror. "Dean?"

Dean felt his vision blacken and he mumbled a soft. "Help." And he passed out again.

Dean woke up again later. Dean Winchester found himself wondering how he got in this situation. He was laid out in the back of his beloved Impala weaving in and out of consciousness. A groan escaped his lips as he tried to shake the mental fog out of his mind.

"You'll be okay Dean."

Dean tried to focus on the voice talking to him.

"It's going to be okay."

"Sammy?" He asked after he recognized the voice. He reached up to the front of the car. He had to touch something make it feel real. Nothing made sense now.

He felt a light pat on his hand followed by he's brother's soothing voice. "It's okay Dean. We're almost to the bunker. Cas is on his way we'll cure you."

Dean pulled his hand back he felt darkness pooling in his vision. He heard Sam call out to him repeatedly as he lost consciousness again.

When Dean woke up again, his vision was fuzzy, he's head felt like it was being beaten with a hammer. He let out a small hiss as he held his head. He tried to focus on what was going on around him. He realized he was in the Impala, Sam was driving his car and the scenery was flying by. "Sammy." He cried. He was so tired, just so tired. "Sam." He cried again.

"It's okay Dean. We're almost home." Sam said. He looked back at Dean concern was all over his face.

"Sammy," He said. He saw the fear on his brother's face. "Am I dying?"

Sam focused on his driving and didn't answer him. Dean felt another thump in his head. He wanted to sleep so badly. "So tired." Dean whimpered. Dean Winchester was never one to whimper. _Men don't whimper_. He told himself. He felt the car make a turn and looked out the window recognizing the scenery. "Home?" He whispered. His eyes felt so heavy all he wanted was sleep.

Sam eased the Impala into the bunker's garage. He went around back to help Dean get out of the car.

Dean felt like jelly as Sam helped him out of the car. "Sammy, I'm so tired." He's body wanted to drop to the floor he was so tired. He felt like he hadn't slept in five years.

"Dean!"

He looked up to see Cas running up to them. He was so tired he didn't even noticed Cas's truck parked nearby. "Cas." Dean was so tired. He just wanted to be held like a child and be put to bed. He felt the angel's strong arms wrap around him and help Sam hold him up. "Cas," He mumbled. He buried his head in his chest. He was so close to sleep.

"No, no Dean don't go to sleep yet." Sam said.

Dena felt his brother shake him. "No Sammy I don't want to get up." He clung to Cas as if the angel was his pillow.

"Dean." Castiel said quietly. He ran his fingers through Dean's hair making the hunter let out a soft sigh.

"Let's get him to bed." Sam said

Dean could feel the two men drag him to his room. "Tired." He moaned. He couldn't feel his legs as he tried to walk. "I can't feel my legs man." They made it to his room and he was leaning on Sam as Cas opened the door.

Dean fumbled into the room and fell on his bed with a thump. Bed sweet bed, oh sweet bed how had he missed it. "Bed I love you bed best bed in the world." He mumbled into his pillow. He didn't bother getting undressed. He felt someone take his boots off. He mumbled thanks as he felt a blanket being laid on him. Last thing he heard was Cas ask Sam what had happened.

Present Time

"Dean you really should try to get some sleep." Castiel said interrupting Dean's thoughts.

"I'm fine." Dean said. He was getting annoyed with the angel. He knew Cas was right but he wasn't even tired. He opened a new book and caught the angel looking at him. "Cas don't stare at me."

"Dean," He reached over and laid his hand on the book. He blocked the sentence he was reading. "You need sleep. It will affect your thinking. I looked up how lack of sleep affects the human brain. You need it."

"Cas." Dean sighed. He laid his hand on Cas's hand. "I am not tired. I can't sleep. I'm not going to lay there and stare at the ceiling for hours, okay?"

Castiel shook his head. "Do you want me to get some sleep aides? I've heard warm milk can help you sleep."

Dean smirked at his friend's concern. He gave his hand a squeeze. "Warm milk is for babies Cas."

"Will you try it? And I'll go and get some sleep aides if you want."

"Fine Cas I'll take the milk and the sleep aides." He got up from the table and patted his friend on the shoulder. "Thanks I'm lucky to have you as a friend."

Cas gave him a nod as he got up. "I'll try to be back shortly."

Dean made his way into the kitchen and he heard Cas make his way to the infirmary. Sometime after they had moved in Sam had stocked up the infirmary with medical supplies and medicine. It was no secret that sometimes Dean and Sam had problems sleeping, hazard of the job so they got some sleep aides in case they needed it. He poured some milk in a container to heat much to his surprise it wasn't spoiled. He dumped out the coffee but left the pot on incase Cas wanted some more. He walked back to the library with a nice warm cup of milk in hand. Shortly Castiel returned.

"Hopefully this helps." Castiel said. He handed him a bottle of sleeping pills.

Dean took the bottle and took the medicine with the warm milk. "One or the other will help." He hated sleeping pills. The dreams he's been having with this curse were already strange and oddly vivid and real. He feared what the pills might do now. He finished his milk and gave a shrug. "I'm going to try to get some sleep hopefully." He got up and gave Cas a small hug. "Thanks buddy you're a good friend."

"Of course Dean." He patted him on the back and hugged him tighter. "Are you sure you're okay though?"

Dean gave a curt shrug. It was a good question. Dean Winchester was not a hugger. He looked Cas in the face those blue eyes of his shown deep concern. "I'm fine Cas these pills will kick in and I'll probably sleep till like noon."

The other man frowned and said. "If you say so, Dean."

Dean started making his way back to where his room was. He realized Cas was following behind him. "Dude I can get to bed."

"After you fell asleep while driving I'd feel safer sticking by."

Dean rolled his eyes and chuckled as he opened the door to his room. "Are you going to tuck me in?" he asked in a sarcastic tone. He appreciated his friend's concern but he felt like Cas was going a little too far following him into his room.

"If you think it will help you sleep." He responded in a matter of fact tone.

Dean smirked as he got on his bed and laid down. "If you want to Cas." Next thing Dean knew his blankets were being pulled up around him and was being smoothed in on the sides. He tried not to laugh at the angel when he seen how serious he was taking the 'tucking in' part. "Now I feel like a burrito."

The angel blinked a few times and studied his work. "Is it too much?"

Dean shook his head. It was actually cozy. He would hate to have to pee in the middle of night and get up and ruin the good work. He let out a yawn well something was working he knew that much. "Nah its good."

Cas looked at the chair at Dean's desk then back at him. "Do you want me to stay and watch you sleep?"

"No dude that's a little creepy." _And tucking you in wasn't?_ he asked himself. No it wasn't creepy he rather enjoyed it but he drew the line at the man watching him sleep.

He nodded. "Okay Dean, I'll go back to the library and continue my research. Good night."

"Good night." He said as Cas left the room and shut the door quietly. He felt his body relax and melt into the darkness. He smiled to himself as he nodded off. Little did he know this night would be the last night he got anything that resembled sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Dreams

Dean awoke again in the early morning hours. He looked at his phone and saw that it was seven. He let out a groan and got out of bed. He stretched and headed his way to the bathroom. He got cleaned up and changed. He's next move was to go to the kitchen and see a coffee pot about coffee. He stepped in and seen the coffee pot waiting on him with fresh coffee in it. He smiled to himself as he poured a cup of fresh java.

"Didn't expect you up so early." Sam said from behind him

He turned and raised the coffee mug. "You know me Sam early to bed early to rise."

His younger brother rolled his eyes. "Yeah well you should have been asleep until about noon actually. Those pills usually keep you under for at least seven hours."

Dean shrugged. "Guess my body is used to getting little sleep. I'm not even groggy." He moved past his brother and into the library. New books were laid out this time and Cas glaring at one like it personally insulted him as he dragged his hand through his hair. "Dude don't stare at that so hard." He sat down across from him. "You'll damage your eyes, or maybe you'll got bald from grabbing your hair like that."

Cas removed his hand from his hair and looked up at Dean. "You're up already?"

Dean nodded. "Yup. Three hours of sleep that's all I needed."

He frowned. "That cannot be healthy, Dean."

He shrugged. "I've ran on less sleep." He cracked open a book. "Let's find me a cure before I start sleep walking."

The three men poured through all the books they had, combed the internet, and looked through the books again. They took several rest breaks. Cas ran out and got them food on several occasions and yet they found no answer. It was nearing midnight now.

Dean groaned and tossed the book he was reading. "Ugh we've been at this all day and we don't know any more than what we already did know."

Sam sighed and he rubbed his face. "I've been hacking cameras looking for Dr. Smith for the last hour. I haven't found her yet."

Castiel looked over at his board that he had created in his search for Kelly. His bore a worried expression.

Dean swallowed hard. Cas needed to be out on the hunt for Kelly, not here in the bunker on a wild goose chase. "Cas you know. I think that maybe finding Kelly is more important."

Cas turned and looked to him. "We can fix you're problem faster though. I don't have a clue about where she is anyways. You're my main concern at the moment."

He smiled to himself. "Okay buddy, if you want to help us that's fine too."

Sam looked at his brother than back to the angel. "I think we need a break from this. I'll try Rowena again in the morning." He looked down at one of his books and frowned. "You think with all these books one of these has the answer."

Dean shook his head. "We're probably overlooking it."

"Could be then again she could have created this curse and a cure isn't in our books." Sam got up from the table. "I can't make heads or tails out of what I'm reading so I'm hitting the hay. Good night guys."

"Good night." Both said as he left the room.

Dean sat for a second he didn't feel tired at all. He let out an annoyed sigh. "I'm not tired. I'm going to try the milk and sleeping pill thing again." He got up and brewed himself some warm milk and Cas brought him the sleeping pills. Dean took them. "Okay I'm going to try to get some sleep."

"Want me to tuck you in?" Cas asked

Dean shook his head. "Nah man, it's kind of embarrassing to have you tuck me in."

He tilted his head. "Why? I'm just trying to help you."

He smiled. "Please tell me you didn't tell Sam about that."

"No didn't feel that was important for Sam to know but you think it is I can tell him."

"No!" He shouted then realized Cas almost looked hurt. "No just he'll tease me about it endlessly so let's leave that out."

"What if that is what is helping you sleep?"

Dean laughed. "Warm milk, a sleeping pill and being tucked in. Lot of work to get one man to bed."

Cas rolled his eyes. "I'm just trying to help Dean."

"I know Cas. Good night." He said and picked up his laptop and headed to his room. He laid on the bed waiting for sleep to take him. He figured while he waited for something to kick in he would watch some Netflix.

Hours ticket by and Dean Winchester was no more tired than what he was when he started. Pills weren't kicking in the warmth from the milk had long left him and he was almost done with Sherlock. He shook his head binge watching a show probably wasn't helping him either. He put the laptop a side and closed his eyes. _Think pleasant thoughts_. He told himself. Them going to a beach, sun bathing, checking out ladies in bikinis, checking out Cas in his swim trunks. He shook his head; he was trying to sleep not trying to figure out his feelings for his angel friend. Now wasn't the time. He laid there thinking up anything to help him sleep. He rolled over and clutched his pillow and tried to day dream about him cuddling Cas. He wondered if the angel was a good at cuddling and let out a frustrated sigh. He picked up his phone he had logged off his computer about an half hour ago and it was now 3:30 in the morning. "Ugh." He groaned and rolled back over. Sleep just didn't seem to be happening. How was that possible? Those sleep aides should have knocked him out. Aggravated he decided to get out of bed.

He walked out of his room and stood there. He honestly didn't want to do more research it was beginning to hurt his head and he couldn't just lay there and stare at the ceiling all night. He heard the hush sounds of a TV. He realized Cas never slept. What exactly did the angel do all night anyways? He headed to Cas's room and knocked on the door. If he wasn't sleeping he might as well hang out.

The angel opened up the door. He had taken off the 'holy tax accountant' outfit and was wearing a plain shirt and sweat pants. He looked comfy as hell as far as Dean was concerned. "Dean? Why are you up?" He's face was a mask of confusion and he looked over to his TV. "Was I too loud? I didn't think you could hear me from you're room."

Dean shook his head. "Can I come in? I can't sleep."

He raised an eyebrow. "Even after the sleep aide? You need me to tuck you in?"

He laughed. "I don't think that's going to help. I'm not even tired." The angel let him in and Dean sat down on the couch.

They had one time went out and gotten a smart TV for Cas's room so he could watch TV and have Netflix and Hulu without hogging their TVs or laptops. The TV was mounted up on the wall. Dean looked up at it to see Cas had paused some anime.

"What were you watching?"

"One Piece. It's about pirates." He sat beside him. "You're really not tired."

"Not at all dude. I did everything I could think of to get me to sleep to and nothing helped."

The angel chewed on his lip then gave him a sideways look. "I could always use my powers and 'knock you out'."

"But that's not sleep. I usually feel pretty damn bad after you do that."

"Well it's a thought."

Dena looked back at the TV. "Is this what you do when we are asleep watch TV?"

"Sometimes I read." He sighed. "Being a creature that doesn't need sleep living with humans can be… a little lonely."

Lonely? Dean had never considered it. They were asleep and Cas was up wondering around the Bunker alone. "Well at the rate I'm going you won't have to worry about that for a while."

His lips made a thin line. "Dean humans need sleep. I'd rather not see you get sick."

Dean looked at him and patted him on the shoulder. "I'm worried about it too." He looked at Cas's unused bed. He got up and laid down on it. "Okay knock me out. Maybe if I get a few zs in it'll keep the crazy at bay."

"Technically you'll have to go longer without sleep before you go crazy." He got up and walked over to him. "Hope you find rest."

Last thing Dean seen was him placing his hand on his fore head. Darkness flooded his vision like usual when an angel does the knock out move. Dean hoped he would at least be out for a few hours or the sleeping pill would kick in then he would get some rest.

Dean was well aware he was dreaming. This wasn't like a dream he had ever had before. It was completely lucid. He had control of every action and move. He looked around and he was in a forest. He reminded him of Purgatory. He felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. He tried to whisk himself out of there but it didn't seem to work. Well he was aware he was dreaming but he couldn't stop it. Shit. He took a few steps forward. He was near a river he stared at it. He waited for a monster to arrive he knew it was coming.

"Dean."

He turned to see Cas standing there. Filthy, with a beard looking disheveled even for Cas. "Cas?"

The angel looked at the river then back at him. "You're in danger. I'm drawing the monsters to you." He walked over to the river and splashed water on his face.

Dean was too busy thinking how he looked weird with the beard before he answered. "It's a dream we are fine."

"Dream?" Cas asked. He looked back at him

Suddenly there was a flash and scream. It happened so fast Dean wasn't sure what happened. Next thing he knew there were vampires all around them and they had Cas. Knife to his throat the angel looked disinterested over the whole ordeal.

"Cas!" Dean screamed he went to move but he couldn't. "Come on I know this is a dream I should be able to change it!" He yelled in frustration. He looked up at Cas he's blue eyes looked dull and lifeless.

"Everything I do is wrong." He whispered to Dean.

Before Dean could say anything the vampire slit his throat and dropped the angel to the ground. Dean screamed and ran to his side and the vampires suddenly vanished. Dean pressed his hands to Cas's throat. He could feel the blood ooze out of his wound and through his hands. "Cas oh God no please no!" The angel took his arm and gave him a small smile. Dean felt everything fall apart he couldn't lose him not like this. He started to cry it hurt so bad. "Cas!" He cried out. He felt something shake him.

"Dean." The voice sounded so distant.

Dean looked around he felt someone shake him again.

"Dean calm down."

He closed his eyes and when he opened them again he was in the bunker. Confusion flashed over him and he looked around realizing he was in Cas's room. Said angel was beside him his hands on his arm. "Cas!" He exclaimed and flung his arms around his neck.

Cas patted his back. "Dean you were screaming out in your sleep."

Dean shook his head. "Nightmare. Horrible nightmare." He buried his head in his shoulder. Cas rubbed his back and Dean started to relax. "How long was I out?" He asked his voice sounded weak and he didn't recognize it.

"Barely ten minutes."

Dean let out a shuttered cry. He couldn't believe this was happening. "I've never had a dream so vivid." He buried his head in his shoulder further. He wanted to make sure the angel was fine. He knew in his heart he didn't go back to Purgatory and he knew that the angel wasn't killed there. He had Purgatory dreams before but not like that. They usually were him being chased by something he couldn't see and usually Cas saved him or he woke up one or the other. He felt tears fall from his face and onto his friend's cloths.

"It's okay Dean I'm here." He patted Dean on the back again

Dean let himself cry for what felt like a good ten minutes. He let himself cry it out. He thought about how he tried to send Cas away. What if the angel had left then what? He told him about his dream and how it was so real.

The angel shook his head and Dean pulled away from him. "I didn't die Dean. At least not there. I assure you I'm very much alive."

He nodded. "I know Cas." He wrapped his arms around himself. "I don't think I want to sleep again."

The blue eyed man nodded. He gestured to his couch. "Come on let's watch some TV then. It'll get your mind off of what happened."

Dean nodded and walked over to the couch. Cas turned the TV to Family Guy stating Dean needed something to cheer him up. Dean laughed and relaxed into the couch. He laid his head on the angel's shoulder and clung to his arm. If he let him go he might disappear he found himself thinking. He tried to relax his mind and focus on the comedy before him. "Don't leave me." He whispered to himself

Cas looked over at him. "I won't leave not as long as you need me."

Dean felt a pang of guilt. He would have to leave and find Kelly and he knew that. He clung tighter to the angel.

"You're okay Dean."

Dean looked up at him and smiled. He felt his soul lift up. _Well Dean I'm pretty sure this isn't normal friend behavior_. He almost laughed to himself. He wondered how the angel was feeling about this. Cas smiled at him however brief, Dean could practically see the love in his eyes. He buried his head in his arm and Cas patted him on the head. "Well at least while I'm cursed you have company."

"True. But Dean you really should try to get sleep when you can."

Dean nodded. "I know but I'll worry about it later." Personally he was enjoying this moment and didn't want it to end. He'd sleep tomorrow. Yeah tomorrow going 24 hours without sleep wouldn't kill him. He was confident that they would be able to find the witch, Sam had hacked all kinds of databases, Jodi had a be on the lookout issued on the witch, even the British men of letters and their mother was looking for her. Someone would be able to find her right? Right?


	5. Chapter 5

Dreams

Dean had gone the whole night without sleeping other than those ten awful minutes when he was having that nightmare. He was still in Cas's room. They stopped watching Family Guy and was in the middle of an episode of One Piece. Dean was amazed how much TV one could watch when they didn't sleep.

"Sam will be getting up soon." Cas stated.

"How do you know?"

"He gets up about the same time everyday. Plus being a celestial being I have super hearing." He said with a smile. "I can hear him taking a shower."

Dean tried not to think about how creepy it was that Cas could hear almost everything they did as he went to get up from the couch. "I'll go make coffee then."

The two of them headed to the kitchen area. Dean started the coffee and Cas sat at the table both hadn't changed from the night before. Dean was feeling lazy he wasn't sure about Cas. The angel had been watching every move he made since he had gotten up. "I'm not going to break Cas." He said as he poured a cup of coffee.

Sam wondered into the kitchen. "How did you sleep?"

"I didn't." Dean said

His brown eyes widened then he shook his head. "What you didn't? Did you do research all night?"

"Nope. Watched TV then hung out with Cas. I took sleeping pills and even had warm milk nothing helped. Cas even tried to knock me out and I was only out for ten minutes."

Sam frowned and poured himself a cup of coffee. "Wow. I can't believe that. Not even the sleep aides helped?"

Dean shook his head. "Not a damn thing helped."

Sam looked at Cas then back at Dean. "Jeez we got to do something about this you have to sleep, Dean."

"I know man I know."

The youngest Winchester pulled out his phone. "I'm going to call Rowena." He stepped out of the room for a moment.

Dean sat down with Cas who was still eyeing him. "Got something on your mind?"

Cas looked around then looked back at him. "Dean, maybe you should tell Sam how vivid your nightmare was."

He shook his head. "Nah Sam doesn't need to worry about that stuff. It was just a dream Cas."

"Dean you cried for about ten minutes because you thought I died. Your reaction was like I actually died."

A flash of pain went through him. He couldn't bear the thought of facing the world without him. "Cas I," He started. Cas took his hand and Dean stared at it for a minute. He's throat dried and the pain of that dream flooded back into his mind. He looked up into his blue eyes and his heart began to pound. It had been a while since he felt that way when he had looked at the angel. He wasn't stupid he knew his feelings were something past friendship. He had told himself it wasn't right. He had spent many restless nights day dreaming about being with the other man. Cas ran his fingers across his knuckles.

"It's okay; we can talk about it if you want to."

"Talk about what?" Sam asked when he walked back into the room.

Dean almost jumped out of skin. He pulled his hand away from Cas's. He seen the angel look hurt for a second. "Did you get ahold of Rowena?"

Sam shook his head. "No I'm going to trace her phone and see if I can figure out where she is."

He raised an eyebrow. "Hunting the wrong witch there buddy."

He rolled his eyes. "Dean you need to be cured. We may never find Dr. Smith again she might have gone deep underground once she realized hunters were on her tail. At least Rowena can probably heal you maybe." He finished his coffee and got his computer running and found the witch. "Okay. I'm going to chase down Rowena while I'm out I'm going to look for Dr. Smith too." He gathered up his stuff

"Okay I'll meet you at the car in five." Dean said

"Nope no you're not, not after the last time; remember you fell asleep behind the wheel."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Now I'm going without sleep. I'm probably better now. I usually don't sleep."

"I told you no."

"The hell you are Sammy! This is my life not yours."

Sam looked over at Cas. "Cas, tell him it isn't safe for him to be going out like this."

"Sam is right Dean. Maybe you should stay here. If the curse gets worse you should be somewhere safe."

"I'm fine okay guys."

Cas shook his head. "You're far from fine. Just stay here and me and Sam will take care of this."

Sam looked down at him. "Stay with him Cas."

The angel looked up at him. "Why Sam? We can get this done faster with two of us."

"Look I've read over her files repeatedly this is only going to get worse and worse. I'm," he looked at Dean and shook his head. "I'm afraid of Dean being left alone."

"Fine Sam I will stay with Dean."

Dean was surprised Cas didn't put up much of a protest. "Don't I get a say in this?"

Sam shook his head as he picked up his computer bag. "Trust me Dean. We got a lot of people working on this you can be out of the field for a while."

Dean hated sitting around the house with idle hands. "Yeah but I need to hunt." He looked at Cas. "And he needs to find Kelly." He noticed Cas frown when he said that.

"It'll be fine Dean, Rowena is only a day's drive away I'll get her or a cure or something and we can go back to the hunt." And with that he left.

Dean at Cas. "Well we got ditched by Sam while he goes and has all the fun."

Cas frown. "Dean, Sam does have a point. It's not safe Dean. What if you suddenly get tired again and fall asleep? Who knows when that will happen again?"

"So you're perfectly okay with hanging around the Bunker with me instead of going on the hunt with Sam?"

He shook his head. He patted his hand. "Yes Dean, I'd feel a lot better being here with you knowing you're safe than you being out in the field under a curse." He got up from the table. "I am going to make some breakfast."

Dean raised an eye brow. "You're making breakfast?" He sipped his coffee.

He nodded. "Nothing too fancy, you need to eat. Besides I'm worried you might fall asleep and fall on the stove." He said. He walked over to the stove and pulled out a pan.

He rolled his eyes. "Geez Cas what's next you're going to hold my hand in the bathroom because you're worried I'll drown in the toilet?"

The angel's lips formed a small smirk as he pulled a few eggs from the fridge.

"Better be bacon with that." Dean said with a laugh as he finished his coffee. He got up and poured another cup.

"I'll make your bacon don't worry." He said as he began to heat up the skillet.

Dean studied the angel for a minute. Watching the angel cook almost seemed surreal. He sipped from the cup and watched Cas some more. He looked like he knew what he was doing as he laid the bacon on the skillet and cracked an egg. It was domestic. Cas was being domestic… Castiel Angel of the Lord was making breakfast for Dean Winchester. He titled his head as he watched Cas select salt and pepper. It was cute… hell who was Dean kidding it was hot. He knew he needed to do research but watching the other man was more entertaining. "So Cas," He started as he sat back down at the table. "When did you learn how to cook?"

"When I was… healing from Rowena's spell I watched a few cooking shows and watched basic cooking lessons on the YouTube." He turned the eggs over and checked the bacon.

"Why?"

Cas sighed. He dug out a plate and began to place the food on there. "In all honesty I wanted to find a way to be useful to you."

"By cooking?"

"Yes," He placed the plate in front of Dean. "My thought was I could help with running the house so to speak. You know by cooking when you guys can't, laundry, dishes and such."

Dean smirked as Cas poured a cup of milk for him to drink. "What are you auditioning to be my wife?" He asked as he ate some bacon. He didn't contain a groan as he said. "Oh man that's good. Hard to believe you can cook for a guy who doesn't eat. Keep it up and I might let you be my wife." He said with a wink. He regretted that statement, what if Cas took that the wrong way. And what way did Dean mean by that? He wondered to himself as he kept eating. Either way this food was good. He didn't need to be sitting around trying to understand his feelings for Cas while he was busy being cursed.

"I am glad that you enjoy the food." He said with a smile. "I was worried I have never cooked before."

"You did Cas." He finished up his food and coffee. "Guess we should keep doing research." He said as he got up from the table.

Cas nodded. "I'll wash dishes if you want me to."

Dean smirked. "Nah let's go do research." He said with a laugh. "Dishes will be there later."

The two of them went to the library. The books were still laying there from the days before. Dean sighed. He wondered if it was even worth it. He picked up one and flipped through one. He could see Sam's point about needing Rowena. He looked over at Cas who frowned at a book. He read over another page about curses. These were about as useful when he was looking for help with the Mark of Cain. He felt a pain in his chest. He frowned and rubbed at his chest.

"Are you okay, Dean?"

He gave a small nod. "I think so."

"Doesn't that curse leave a mark on your chest?" He reached out to Dean then stopped and looked at him. "Is it… is it okay if I look and see if the mark is on your chest?"

He nodded. He lifted up his shirt suddenly feeling self-conscious about exposing his chest to Cas. Not even had a date with the guy and he's flashing the goods. _Dean stop_. He could feel Cas looking over his chest.

"I'm going to touch it okay."

Dean felt his hand lightly touch around his chest. The pain radiated across his chest. "Ugh damn Cas that hurts."

"Sorry Dean. You can lower your shirt."

He dropped his shirt. "What's it look like?"

He shook his head. "There's one black line that goes from your neck to your pecs. It's radiating dark magic like it's feeding off your life force. It must be what is containing the curse."

"All I know is it hurts like a bitch. It wasn't so bad yesterday."

He nodded. "We got to lift this curse soon, Dean. This is concerning me."

"Concerning you? It's concerning me." He rubbed the spot on his chest. Geez it even felt weird. "Let's just keep working okay."

Hours ticket by. Cas got up and made Dean some lunch then later dinner. The two of them tackled the dishes together and it had become late. Dean was pretty much done staring at books. The answers were not in these books. He let out a groan and stood up and stretched. "I can't take looking at these books anymore." He rubbed his eyes and looked at his phone. It was almost midnight now. He felt dirty and dusty from handling those old tomes. "I am going to take a shower." He started off to the shower room and realized that Cas was behind him. "Dude are you following me to the shower?" He asked and turned around to face his friend.

He tilted his head as if Dean had three heads. "Yes Dean, you are still cursed. What if you pass out in the shower?"

Dean held his hand up to argue but stopped himself. Cas did have a point. He had fallen asleep behind the wheel already, what if being up for so long hits him while in the shower and he passes out. Banging his head on the shower door did not sound like a pleasant experience. "Fine just don't come into the shower, okay?"

"I wasn't planning on it."

Dean finished his journey into the shower area. He shot a look at Cas who remained at a distance to give Dean some semblance of privacy. He took off his shirt and studied the mark on his chest. There was a long black line like a spider web from his chest up to his neck and shoulder just like Cas said. He touched it and it felt like a bruise, it kind of reminded him of a bruise. He sighed took off the rest of his clothes and climbed into the shower. He loved the hot water pelting his sore muscles. Who knew sitting for so long hunched over books hurt so many muscles. He was soaping up his hair when he heard a faint knock outside the door. "I'm fine man." Dean responded. A brief feeling of annoyance flashed through but he reminded himself that it was Cas and he was concerned.

"I brought you some more clothes."

"Oh thanks." He finished rinsing off then went for the door. "You ugh, still aren't there are you?"

"Oh yeah, I'll give you some space."

Dean heard Cas walk away from the shower. He stepped out and toweled off. When he was sure he was dry he got dressed and made his way out of the shower area. Cas was stood in the hallway as he waited for him to come out. "Shower is free."

Cas looked over at him. He was still wearing the same outfit but it seemed fresher. "Angels don't shower Dean."

"Oh yeah." He had forgotten about that. As he thought on it, it did seem kind of strange. One day he would have to ask him about it.

"Are you ready for bed?"

He shook his head. "No man I'm not even tired."

Cas sighed. He looked frustrated. "Dean you need to at least try to sleep."

Dean shook his head. "Not tired dude. I'm just watch some TV."

"Dean all that TV will only stimulate you're brain. You need to relax."

"It's how I relax Cas." He made his way to his room Cas followed along behind him. He stopped and looked back at him. "You coming with me?"

He nodded. "Of course I mean I…" He looked around then shook his head. "If you don't mind that is."

"Nah man let's find something good on." The two of them went into Dean's room. They sat on Dean's bed and Dean was starting to wish he had a couch like Cas did in his room. Dean's room was well Dean's. He never really had someone in his room like this. He's space was his space. He turned on the laptop and handed it to Cas and let the other man pick something to watch. He suddenly felt awkward as he watched Cas flip through the shows until he finally settled on The Blacklist.

Next thing Dean realized it was almost three in the morning. He frowned he still wasn't tired.

"You really need to get some sleep." Cas said as he paused the show.

"I'm not tired."

He let out a sigh that Dean noted was laced with annoyance. "Dean," He turned to face him. He's blue eyes were narrow and Dean realized he was about to get lectured.

"Cas," He started but the angel held up his hand to stop him.

"I am not arguing with you Dean. You need to sleep." He's tone was so stern Dean felt like he was talking to a parent not to his friend.

"I'm cursed it won't let me sleep."

"You need to try and sitting here watching TV is not going to help you."

Frustrated Dean shouted at him. "Alright what do you suggest I do then? I can't freaking sleep!"

He glared at him. "Getting angry will not help."

"Sorry Cas." He shook his head. "Unless you knock me out I don't know what else to do. I tried all of it last night and I do mean all of it and nothing helped me go to sleep."

"Well," Cas looked at him almost sad like. Dean somehow had never noticed how large Cas's eyes was when he looked soulful. The angel looked down at the pillow. "I read sleeping with someone can help."

Dean could have sworn he seen the angel blush. "Are you implying that we should cuddle?" He felt his throat get dry. He knew he would enjoy it. Hell he wanted it if he was being honest.

"Cuddle? No I was saying we could do like we did last night. You seemed to have calmed down after I held you."

"Cas that is cuddling." Dean tried not to laugh as Cas bore a confused look. He found himself wondering if Cas knew exactly what he was doing and was playing dumb or if he really didn't know.

"It was just a thought Dean. As I said you seemed to have relaxed afterwards so I thought we might as well try."

He nodded. "I'll try anything once." He would not admit however his heart was beating a million miles a minute, and boy did he really want to cuddle Cas. He laid down as Cas turned the computer off.

Cas looked down at him then titled his head. "I am… not sure how to do this."

He raised up and grabbed his arm and pulled him down on the pillow too. "First lay down." He looked back at Cas. The angel looked like he regretted he's decision. "Okay put your arm around me." He waited then he felt Cas put his arm around him.

"Is this fine?"

Dean nodded. He hoped it was fine. The bed truly became small with two people in it. Cas was pretty close to him and he could feel his body heat. Great if he did get to sleep he might have a heat stroke in the middle of the night. Was the angel always this warm? "Dude your hot."

"I am sorry Dean. If I am making you too warm I can leave."

"Just stay okay." He felt Cas rub him. He felt himself beginning to nod off. "Feels good." He mumbled as his eyes felt heavy. Being up for so long caught up with him in one moment. He buried his head in Cas's shoulder.

"Goodnight Dean." He heard him speak as he nuzzled his head into his hair.

Dean was in a park. He looked around and seen Cas sitting on a bench. He walked up to him and the other man looked up at him.

"Hello Dean." He said. He's deep voice ran goose bumps up his arm.

 _What has happened to you Dean? You got the hots for your friend_. He looked at him and Cas titled his head. He smirked.

"What?"

"It's really cute when you do that." He blurted out. Dena clapped a hand over his mouth. He knew he had to be dreaming because there was no way he could say that in real life so casually.

"You think I'm cute?"

"Yes." Dean felt himself lose control over his actions. _Dean what the hell man play it cool_. He sat beside him on the bench. "I've thought that for a while Cas."

Cas smiled. "Dean…"

"I love you." Dean said. He reached up to him. He placed his hands on Cas's stubbled face he pulled him closer to him. Their lips met. Dean felt a jolt of excitement go through him. He deepened the kiss. _Wow for a dream this is a pretty good kiss_. _This actually feels like a real a real kiss. Sure a hell of better than his last few dreams._

Dean's eyes shot open. The first thing he seen was Cas's blue eyes. He's wide blue eyes that looked at him with a shocked expression. Next thing that registered was that his face was really close to Cas's like extremely close. Now that he thought about it he was almost on top of Cas. He looked at him then blinked. "Sorry." He said and tried to get away from him. "Small bed, I didn't mean to roll over on you."

Cas was still looked at him half frightened. He's face reddened.

Dean had assumed that he had woke him up because he rolled over on him. He frowned. "You look like a deer caught in the headlights, man."

"You kissed me." He said. He's blue eyes widened. Dean didn't know his eyes could get that big.

"I kissed you?" _Might explain why that kiss felt so real_.

"Yes Dean. You rolled over on me then kissed me." The angel backed away from Dean.

He felt a wave of emotions wash over him. Shock, fear, regret, love, rejection and hell he wanted to kiss Cas again. He looked into the man's eyes that still looked freaked. "I ugh… I'm sorry. It must have been an accident." _Dean dude now your chance just freaking tell him how you feel_.

Cas nodded. "Yes an accident." He climbed out of bed. "I'm going to go before we have another accident." He rushed out of the door not even looking back at Dean.

"Shit." He muttered to himself. First he can't sleep, and then he kisses his best friend in his sleep. He let out a sigh and rubbed his face. Now he was wide awake. He shook his head. He had a perfect opportunity to just tell Cas how he felt. Maybe Cas didn't feel the same. Maybe he's thinking was wrong. He picked up his laptop and logged on. If he couldn't sleep he might as well watch TV. He would sort through all these feelings in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and who favorite this story :)

Dreams

It was now six in the morning and Dean was still wide awake. He's brief encounter with sleep last night didn't seem to refresh him not to mention add further confusion to his feelings for Cas. He let out a groan and rubbed his face. He had watched copious amounts of TV, read on a book that Sam gave to him, and even indulged in porn and nothing had seemed to have made him tired. He was honestly surprised he even got the little bit of sleep he got last night. He pulled out his phone and frowned. He wondered how much progress Sam had made yesterday. He knew his little brother was probably awake and was probably worried about him anyways. He dialed Sam's number and waited for Sam to answer. He answered on the third ring.

"Dean?" Sam asked his voice laced in confusion.

"Hey Sammy how's things going?"

Sam sighed. "Been better, I thought I had a lead on Alex but it was a bust. I was getting ready to call Rowena again when you called. I didn't think you even knew what six in the morning looked like."

"I've been up this early before."

"Didn't sleep did you?"

"Nope… well actually I got some sleep last night but it was brief then I couldn't go back to sleep after that."

"You actually got some sleep? That's great. What did you do?"

Dean opened his mouth to speak but stopped. How would Sam take it? Should he just blurt it out or work his way into it? "Ummm," he thought back on it remembering about Sam saying the last victim had a dream about something he wanted becoming true… then the boy started to lose it. He clenched his fists. He knew it was bad it was nagging on him since it happened. All his dreams since he was cursed was some of his worst nightmares, he knew the dream last night meant it was going to get worse. Damn he had to tell Sam.

"Dean you okay?"

He let out a sigh. "Sam ugh… geez. Cas helped me get to sleep." He was going to work his way into it.

"He use the angel whammy again? I thought it didn't help last time."

"No, no whammy." He rolled his eyes. Fuck it. "We cuddled." There was a pregnant pause on the other side of the line and Dean started to think Sam might have fainted. "Sammy?"

"You… you and Cas cuddled?"

"Look man judge me if you want but that's what we did and it worked until I woken up." He got up from his bed and started pacing. His heart was pounding he was about to semi come out to his brother on the phone and he didn't know how this would go. "Listen the big thing isn't the cuddling, remember how you told me that the last victim had a dream about his parents getting back together then he really went downhill?"

"Ugh, yeah." Dean could tell by Sam's tone that he was still stuck on him and Cas cuddling. "When I read the file she had noted every victim had a dream about a fantasy coming true right before they really got bad off."

"Well Sammy I'm about to get worse." He walked over to his bed side and looked at the rack of porn magazines and almost tried not to laugh. "I dreamed I confessed to Cas then kissed him."

There was another pause. "Oh…"

"Oh? I'm pouring out my heart and soul and you just say oh?"

"Dean this was not the conversation I was expecting to have at six in the morning. I haven't even had coffee yet."

"You know how the victims all started to act out their dreams… I did that."

"Holy shit you actually kissed Cas?" Sam shouted. His voice sounded excited and Dean was surprised.

"Yeah apparently I rolled over on him and put the lip lock on him. I haven't had anything weird happen since then… how long did it take before the victims started getting worse?"

Sam let out a sigh and Dean heard a few papers shuffle. "Looks like within a few days. Dean don't worry we'll get you help."

"You know how it is Sam when we get hit we get it hard." He looked down at some photos this time and his eyes fell on one he had of him and Cas that Sam had taken. He smiled to himself when Sam asked.

"So what did Cas do?"

He frowned. "Jumped out of bed and took off. I haven't seen him since. I didn't go after him I think I really shook him up."

"I'm surprised."

"Why? I kissed the poor guy without warning. I don't even think he's interested in me like that."

Sam laughed.

"Dude why are you laughing? See this is why I don't share my feelings with you."

"No, no Dean." He stopped laughing then said. "I'm pretty sure Cas in love with you."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Nah man, there's no way."

"Why don't you ask him and see what he says. I've got to go okay. Call me and text me if you need to talk, I'm here for you Dean."

"I know Sammy. Thanks." He hung up his phone and sighed. He wondered about what Sam said. Maybe he knew something he didn't. Of course he's brother was pretty observant maybe he noticed something that Dean didn't. Dean decided it was best to get some coffee and save the deep thoughts for later.

Dean left his room and made it to the kitchen area. He smelled food cooking and he stopped and sniffed. He smelled coffee and eggs and bacon. He smirked to himself and walked into the kitchen. There before him was Cas who was in the middle of cooking.

"Hello Dean." Cas said. He didn't look up at him; his deep voice sent a chill down Dean's spine.

Dean sighed to himself as he walked on in and sat down. He wasn't denying it anymore. He had fallen for his best friend a while ago. He noticed he's feelings had started to change after they left Purgatory. He remembered how much it hurt when Cas had betrayed them, when he thought he was God, when he unleashed the Leviathans, and when he had broken his brother's head. It wasn't pleasant times but when he finally got Cas back actually got him back that was when he began to reflect, him being gone, or insane or with Meg hurt his heart more than he could ever explain to anyone. That's when it started when he seen him emerge out of the bathroom when he returned from Purgatory clean shaven no longer crazy good ol'Cas. Dean felt his heart do little leaps. That was the moment when he had realized he had walked past the thoughts of friend and into possible lover. Dean had bisexual for as long as he could remember he just never acted on it. Shame and maintaining his image always stopped him from acting on it, and here he was about to confess all to Castiel. He loved him more than he had anyone previously in his life. More than Lisa and any other girlfriends that he had gone through in his life; he loved Cas in many different ways more ways than he thought he could express.

"Cas," He started. He searched his mind for what to say. The angel turned to look at him his head titled as he waited for him to speak. "About…" The other man frowned at him and Dean decided to be direct like Sam suggested. "Do you love me?" If Cas said no then Dean would be okay, he could live with the heart break after all it wouldn't be the first time he had his heart broken.

"Yes, I thought I made that pretty obvious." He angel responded flatly as he laid down a plate of food for Dean and poured him coffee.

Dean felt his eyebrows shoot up. "Really?" _Wait he's an angel does he understand what that means?_ "Do you mean, you love me love me."

He frowned. "I don't understand Dean. I made my answer pretty clear does the word have another meaning I don't know about."

He sighed. "When you say love do you mean like a family member or what?"

The other man sat down at the table. "I mean that I love you." He shook his head Dean was began to think this was a bad idea when Cas said. "I've watched a lot of movies and books and studied the subject of love the best I can. I came to the conclusion I was in love with you I thought you noticed."

Dean almost chocked on his food. "Thought I would notice?"

Cas tilted his head. "Sam noticed, he asked me once when we were alone. He said I stared at you too much." He stared at his hands. "Dean he actually asked me if we were dating."

Dean blinked. Well Sam has suspected they were a couple who knew. "So if you love me then why did you take off last night?"

"I panicked. I thought." He looked around as if he searched for the words around him. "I knew you're 'straight' so I figured you might have been having a dream about some woman and you ended up kissing me."

Dean chuckled. "Cas… I dreamed that I confessed my feelings to you."

Cas's blue eyes blinked and then suddenly it looked as if everything finally clicked in his head as he said. "Oh… oh." He brought his hands to his face. "I'm sorry I just…"

"Castiel."

The angel looked up at him. "Yes Dean."

"I love you okay. I've loved you for a long time. I've just kept it to myself because… you're an angel I figured you didn't feel the same so I decided to bury my feelings."

"Is that why you clung to me when you came back to the Bunker after you got cursed?"

Dean laughed. "That and many other things, listen I don't know if I'm making myself clear. I want a relationship with you. No more one night stand bull shit. I'm too old for that crap." He gripped his coffee. "I know it will be hard since your," He gestured to him. "An angel and all but I am serious I really want to try."

Cas blinked a few times then smiled as if everything had sunk in. "Dean do you mean it?"

Dean nodded. "I think you and I have danced around this long enough so let's just try. If it doesn't work we'll deal with it."

"I'm surprised you're willing to try." Cas took Dean's hands and smiled again.

"It's been on my mind off and on for a while. All this that is has been going on really lead me to think maybe we should…" He ran his thumb across Cass's knuckles like he had done the day before. "Cas but I'm going to tell you I'm going to get worse. This curse, I'm heading down a bad path if we don't get help and soon."

Cas nodded. "I see a death bed confession."

Dean felt his face heat up.

"If you weren't cursed you would have left well enough alone."

Dean noted that Cas sounded frustrated. He took his hand. "I'll be honest. If I died without telling you it would have sucked but,"

He looked down at their hands. "I see." He got up from the table. "I am glad you told me." He headed off to the library.

Dean frowned. That did not go how he figured it would. He started to finish his now cold breakfast. Oh well he'll sort it out later. He felt his vision darken for a second and his chest hurt. "Ouch." He grumbled to himself as he touched his chest. The room suddenly got dark. "Cas!" He called. He felt dizzy he reached up to his head. Suddenly he smelled blood. He's head turned and the kitchen was covered in blood. He's heart rate increased. He went to get up from his chair and almost fell. "Cas!" He cried. Fear was washing over him. He fumbled across the room in the dark. The cold air chilled him and the smell of blood made him want to gag.

"Dean."

He looked around. He heard someone speak he's name but didn't see them. "Cas?"

"You're pathetic aren't you?"

Dean looked around he didn't see anyone. He stepped forward he felt his boot step on something sticky. He lifted up his phone and turned on the flash light and seen a pool of blood. He tilted the phone along the trail until he seen a foot. "No." He lifted the flash light to see a bloody mangled Sam laying there. "No!" He screamed and dropped his phone. He backed away and backed into something. He turned to see a figure surrounded by darkness. It reached up to him.

"Pathetic little hunter."

He screamed which shocked him more than anything. He backed away and hit the wall. He's heart was full of panic he couldn't think now. He covered his face as the figure got closer. "Help no!" He screamed. He felt something touch him.

"Dean its okay Dean."

He opened his eyes and seen the lights were on, there was no blood, no mysterious monster, no dead Sammy. He looked to see Cas was beside him. "Cas?"

"Are you okay? I heard you screaming."

Dean bite his lips as he tried not to cry. He flung his arms around the other man. "I don't know it was so dark and there was blood and I saw Sam dead and monster I couldn't tell what it was."

"Shhh." Cas cooed. He rubbed Dean's back and held him tight to him.

Dean buried his face in Cas's chest. "It was so real. Like a nightmare had just opened up in front of me."

"You're getting worse." Cas whispered into his hair. The angel buried his chin in Dean's hair and held him tighter.

"I know." He didn't want to hear it. Dean felt so weak like a child. He and Cas stayed like that for a while now. Neither wanted to move, until Dean finally decided it was time to move. "Let me go I'm fine now."

Cas looked at him with an expression of both hurt and worry. "Dean are you sure?"

Dean pushed Cas away and he stood up. He still felt wobbly. He watched the angel stand up.

Cas held out his phone to him. "You dropped it. The screen somehow didn't crack."

"Thanks." He took it and put it in his pocket. He looked at Cas and had an urge to kiss him. Hell if he was going to die he might as well get as many kisses before that. He reached out to Cas. "Can I kiss you like for real?"

Cas smiled. "Of course Dean."

He leaned forward placing his hand on the back of Cas's head and brought their lips together. It wasn't full of flaming passion like most of the kisses he had before, it was light and sweet and simple. Hell it was great. He pulled away from and Cas pulled him forward and got another kiss from him. Dean smirked.

"Was that satisfactory?" Cas asked

"Yes." He took his hand and gave it a squeeze. "Listen I don't know how long I have but,"

"Please stop talking like you're about to die." He's tone was one of hurt.

"Sorry I just I want you to understand that I want…" He felt dizzy again. He stumbled forward and Cas caught him.

"Whoa Dean." He held onto him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm feeling dizzy." The darkness surrounded his vision again. "Oh no I think I'm about to have another episode."

"Dena stay with me." Cas grabbed his face and made him look at him. "Look at me Dean there's nothing here but you and me."

Pain radiated through Dean's chest. He's head pounded. "Cas, I'm scared." Darkness seemed to pour out of the walls and before his eyes Cas was gone. "Cas!" He screamed. The world was dark around him again. He could have sworn he heard Cas speak to him. He stepped forward and looked around.

"Back again Dean?"

He looked around for the source of the voice. A figure in all black stood there. As soon as Dean's eyes fell on it he felt fear creep up on him. This thing must have been a manifestation of his curse.

"I am." It spoke.

"You read minds?"

It laughed. "I'm in your head Dean." It gestured around him. "The darkness this nightmare land I feed off of your dreams and nightmares." It laughed which made Dean uneasy.

He heard Cas call for him. "But I'm in my kitchen how come I can't see anything."

It laughed. "Because you're as humans call it sleep walking."

"Wait I'm asleep?"

"More or less…" it waved its hands. Shapes formed before Dean. "Now have a nice nightmare."

Dean blinked and the monster vanished and there stood Cas. "Cas?" He ran up to him to touch him. The angel was crouching over something when Dean got to him. He turned and looked at him he's blue eyes were dull and lifeless. "Cas?"

"I killed him." The angel said flatly. He held out his hands which were caked in blood.

He almost jumped back when he seen it. "C, cas who did you kill?"

The angel titled his head and it wasn't cute this time. "Why I killed you Dean? I can't love a human. Its forbidden so you," He shrugged. "Had to die."

Dean screamed and he backed away. He couldn't stop himself from screaming. He had to get away. He's heart rate increased as he tried to get away.

"Dean!" He heard someone call

"Please Dean snap out of it!" He felt something grab him.

The world melted around him and the only sound Dean heard was himself screaming.

"Calm down Dean, you're okay."

Dean opened up his eyes and realized he was on the kitchen floor and his mother was leaning over him. "Mom?" he asked he blinked a few times making sure he wasn't still in that nightmare world.

"I'm here Dean." She held his hands

He looked at her hands then back at her. "Why are you here?"

She smiled warmly. "Because the British Men of Letters think they have a cure for you." She pulled him into a hug. "Are you okay? I just got here and what I seen was awful."

"I think." He felt his heart beat slow down. He looked over her shoulder and seen Cas standing up against the wall looking freaked out. "Cas?"

Mary patted Dean on the back. "I'm glad I got here when I did, Dean. You were walking around screaming you're head off." She gestured to Cas. "You scared him half to death."

"I'm sorry," Dean started he didn't know what else to say.

Cas shook his head. "Dean," he looked at the hunter and Dean could see tears in his eyes. "It was like you had a seizure. At first you stood there and talked to yourself, then you started screaming and," He angel wrapped his arms around himself.

Dean broke free of his mother and walked up to his angel. His legs were still wobbly. "I'm so sorry." He wrapped his arms around the angel and the other man let out a soft cry. Dean felt his heart clench he never knew the other man to cry before.

"You hit the floor and started convulsing and you were screaming 'Cas no get away from me' thankfully you're mother came in when she did and helped me when you started seizing. I didn't know what to do I never seen a human do that before."

Dean held the angel closer as he sobbed into his chest. "Oh God Cas I'm so sorry." He placed a light kiss on the angel's head.

"I'm just glad both of you are okay." Mary said

He looked at his mom and wondered if he should tell her about him and Cas. "So about that cure?" He asked. He still had Cas wrapped tight in his arms and Mary looked at him then back to Dean before she spoke.

"I'm glad you two got each other." She said with a smile, she pulled a bottle out of her pocket. "I hope this works. It's a counter curse potion. They apparently developed it to cure curses when they have no other way."

He looked at Cas and finally let him go before he reached for the vile. "Yeah uh…"

"You don't have to explain it to me Dean." She looked at Cas then back to him. "I've known for a while. After all I am you're mother and mothers know most things about their children."

Dean smiled as he took the bottle from her. "That was a lot easier than I thought." He opened the cap. "I just drink it?"

She nodded.

He downed it. It was bitter tasting and thick almost like cough syrup. "Yuck." He almost gagged as he drank it. "Ugh I hope that helps because that was awful." He shook his head and Cas handed him some water. "Thanks." He drank the water and looked to the other man. "Alright if I'm cured lets go help Sam gank that witch."

Cas shook his head. "Dean you just had a seizure and you still haven't gotten adequate sleep. You need to rest we can go out in the morning."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh come on Cas I can't stand sitting around and doing nothing."

Mary patted Dean on the shoulder. "Your boyfriend is right you need to rest."

The word boyfriend sounded weird to Dean. He looked at his mom and shook his head. "Come on."

"Dean we are worried about you. Rest for now." She held out her arms for a hug from Dean. Dean hugged her and she said. "I'm going to help Sam find this witch too, okay?"

He nodded. "Fine mom. I'll just sit around and rest." He didn't want to rest he wanted to get back into action.

Mary walked up to Cas and hug him too. "Take care of Dean please."

"I will Mary." He said as she let go.

She started her way out the door. "I'll call you once I catch up to Sam and tell you were to meet us at."

"Okay mom." Dean said with a wave as she left the area. He heard the Bunker door shut. He looked at Cas and sighed. "I'm still sorry about before."

He shook his head. "I'm just glad you're okay." He reached out to him. "Come on let's get you to bed so you can relax."

"You just want to get me in bed." He said with a smirk. He walked along behind the angel to his room. If he was being honest he finally did feel tired. He smiled. Maybe this whole mess was behind them. He kicked off his boots and crawled onto his bed. He didn't care if it was still early he just wanted to sleep. He clutched his pillow as he rested his head. He heard Cas offer to stay and watch over him and Dean let out a grunt for yes. He was too tired to care simply too tired to function. All would be better the next day, they would find the witch and all would be over.


	7. Chapter 7

Dreams

Castiel stood by Dean's bed. The hunter had been asleep for about two hours six minutes and fifty two seconds. He titled his head as he looked over the man. He looked so peaceful when he slept which was a rare look for Dean. Cas let out a small sigh; he had been keeping an eye over him since he went to sleep. If Cas was being honest Dean's frequent nightmares had him on edge. He just waited for the moment when he would wake up screaming and he would go in and comfort the other man. He looked at Dean's face he could see his eyes moving under his lids indicating the man was in REM sleep. Cas decided rather than watch him, which Dean always told him was creepy anyways he would get a book to read. He headed to his room and selected a book and made his way back. Dean was still undisturbed and Cas decided to read instead of watching Dean. If he were to wake up at least he was nearby.

Castiel kept track of the seconds which turned to minutes which became hours that Dean slept. This was a blessing and a curse of being an angel he could keep track of time easily as he felt each moment pass but it made time feel like it was passing at an impressively slow pace. He's internal clock informed him that Dean had been asleep now for five hours, forty minutes and ten seconds. He looked over at Dean and now that Cas thought about it he really hadn't seen Dean move much. He studied him and wondered if he should wake him up. He stood from his chair and leaned over Dean.

"Dean." He said barely above a whisper. No movement. "Dean?" Panic rose to his voice. Oh no what if he had died. Cas reached over to him and checked to see if he was breathing. Feeling a soft brush of air against his hand made him feel, he could have checked with his grace but he felt that was too impersonal for someone he cared for. Worry ate at him. Why wasn't Dean waking up? "Dean?" He called again. Worry was laced in his voice and frowned at how weak he sounded. He used to lead an army and he was about to have an emotional break down because one man wouldn't wake up. _It's because you love him_ , he told himself. He gave Dean a slight shake and said. "Dean please wake up."

Dean didn't move. Didn't flinch, breathing didn't change, or anything. Cas felt panic rise up in his chest. His vessel's heart rate increased greatly, his fingers trembled and he looked at them this situation was causing a weird reaction to his vessel. "Dean please wake up." He's voice croaked. Suddenly Dean's phone rang causing the angel to jump. He reached over and picked it up and seen it was Sam calling.

"Sam," He started when he answered.

"Hey Cas I was hoping to get ahold of you and Dean,"

Cas cut him off. "Sam, Dean's asleep he will not wake up."

"He won't wake up what do you mean?"

"Mary gave him a counter curse that the British Men of Letters concocted, he got tired after that and wanted to sleep. I thought it was just the potion curing him but he's been asleep for so long. I can't get him to wake up." He's voice cracked on that last sentence and his hand shook again. Curse he's weakness he really needed to better control over his emotions.

"Calm down Cas," Sam started. Cas could hear Sam speak to someone he assumed was Mary then Sam spoke to him again. "Okay mom is going to call the R&D department and see about the counter curse. I got in touch with Rowena finally she is actually on her way to the Bunker. I'm going to call her and get right back with you."

"Okay Sam."

"And Cas just calm down and breathe he's going to be okay, okay?"

"I know Sam." He's voice cracked again and Sam reassured him everything would be okay. The line went dead and Cas looked back at Dean. Dean who hadn't moved at all during the conversation, Dean for all he knew was getting ready to die on him. "No." He said to himself clenching his fists. It wasn't fair they finally confessed to each other. Cas finally knew that Dean shared the same feelings he did. Cas bite his lip fighting the cry that was in the back of his throat threatening to come out. Was he cursed? Was this his punishment for going against Heaven, for all his other long transgressions? Could he not get one 'win' as Dean always said, was he destined to ruin everything he came into contract with? He let out a sob like cry.

"Dean please, don't die on me." He took his hand and squeezed it. "Dean please no." He started to cry. There was very few times he had ever cried he could almost count the times on one hand but this was the most painful thing he had experienced. Losing his grace and becoming human wasn't as painful as the thought that Dean would never wake up again.

The phone rang and he answered quickly.

"Okay Cas I have you on speaker," Sam started

"What should I do he's not waking up?" He cried. He's fingers trembled and he put the phone on speaker so he wouldn't drop it.

"Cas it's going to be okay." Mary assured him. Her soothing voice only slightly lessened his pain. "I contacted R&D they think that the witch must have known about the counter curse, they…"

Sam cut her off. "Cas you need to wake him up. Rowena said the spell is feeding off of Dean's dreams, he's thoughts everything. Rowena is about an hour out, the longer he sleeps the less there's a chance he'll wake up."

Cas looked back at his beloved Dean. Life without Dean just seemed unbearable. "I," He started. He bite his lip so hard it hurt. He had to think clearly couldn't let his emotions get in the way. "Sam I have an idea…"

"What is it Cas?"

"I can try to enter Dean's dreams and wake him up from there."

"Can you do that anymore?" Sam asked

Cas wondered. It had been a long time since he had done it. Partly because the Winchesters had taught him that entering their dreams was an invasion of privacy but also since he had lost he's grace and fell he's powers had taken a small hit. He already knew he couldn't time travel, he lost his wings but could he still enter Dean's dreams. He looked down at the man his heart ached he had to try. "I am not sure Sam. But I am going to try."

"Cas this sounds dangerous." Mary said.

"There is a small chance I could get stuck in his dream world." Cas said as he rolled up the sleeve to his shirt. He may not be wearing a dress shirt but it was still a habit he had gotten when he was about to do serious work.

"Cas maybe you should wait for Rowena." Sam said his voice was laced with worry.

"Sam the longer he sleeps the higher the chance is he can die. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he died while I waited on the witch." He sat the phone down. "I am going to do it. I need to be useful." He heard Sam yell something about him being useful as he hung up the phone. He reached to Dean's forehead, lightly stroked the man's hair. "If I don't make it I hope you understand that I did it for you, I love you." He kissed his forehead. He closed his eyes and summoned up his grace it took a great deal of concentration to do this. He felt his grace protest like any good muscle it was weak from lack of use. He focused his mind and felt the world slip from around him.

Castiel could smell a sweet smell of flowers and water. He opened his eyes and found himself standing at a lake. For a brief second he thought he was in Heaven until he remembered this was Dean's dream. He's happy place. Some lake that Cas had never seen in person only in Dean's dreams. He looked around and seen Dean sitting at a dock fishing. Well at least Dean was having a pleasant dream.

He walked up to Dean. "Hello Dean," He started. Like any good conversation between them it didn't feel right without his greeting.

Dean turned and looked at him. He's eyes looked distant like he wasn't all there. "Hello yourself Cas."

"Dean," He laid his hand on his shoulder. "Dean you need to wake up."

"Wake up?" He looked at his hand and up at his face. "Why wake up? I like it here."

Cas tilted his head. He liked it here? "You like it here? Dean this is a,"

But Dean cut him off. "When I was a young kid Bobby used bring me and Sammy here to fish."

There was a brief flicker and Cas could see a younger version of the Winchesters and Bobby there fishing.

"I loved this place," Dean started. "Made me feel like I could have something like a normal life." He looked over at his younger self. "See how happy I was."

A brief flash of hurt went through Cas. "Are you not happy now?" Unspoken words of not happy with me hung in the air.

Dean looked at him and placed his hand on Cas's arm. "Different type of happy Cas."

He frowned. Why was human communication so difficult? He heard a scream and he took his eyes off of Dean and suddenly everything went black.

"You see what you did." A strange voice said

Cas looked around. He's grace flared to indicate there was danger nearby. He's eyes fell on a strange creature. It looked like a person but was surrounded by a shadow, and beside it was Dean tied up to a chair. "Dean!" He exclaimed

"Stupid Castiel wondering in here trying to save the damsel in distress." The creature mocked

Cas looked at it and frowned. Most likely this creature was a manifestation of the curse.

"He thinks about you a lot." The creature pointed at Dean. "There's a few pretty interesting dreams in here about you." It said with a sickening laugh. "Oh boy they were juicy. They are gone now. I usually start with the best dreams and work my way up. He doesn't have a lot of good ones. I left him the fishing one so I can feed on the others." The creature put its hands on the side of Dean's head causing Dean to moan in pain.

"Leave him alone!" Cas shouted

The creature looked at Cas and shook its head. "Deep down in there he's afraid of you, you know. Thinks you're going to kill him. I'm also curious and so is he how exactly are you two going to work as a couple, Mr. Angel."

Dean let out another cry and Cas sprang into action. "I said leave him alone." He charged at the creature with his blade. The creature dodged and Cas was near Dean. "Dean." He said

"Cas? Cas is that you?" He opened his eyes slightly he looked like he was in a fog.

"You need to wake up please."

Dean looked up at him and his head fell back to his chest.

"Dean!" Cas cried

"You are useless. That is what scares you isn't it?" The creature said.

Cas turned to look at it and but some space between the thing and Dean.

"See Castiel, as long as you're in here with me and Dean I can see your dreams and nightmares."

"I am an angel. I don't dream because I don't sleep." He started to try to untie Dean. He had to do something.

"You're afraid of becoming human again. You had so many dreams about it when you were human."

He's hands stopped. Don't listen to the thing he told himself.

"Dreamed about you and Dean… giving up this life running off together. But deep down deep within all of the light that is Castiel angel of the Lord you're afraid of being alone. Scared of the day you wake up and Dean and Sam are gone. When you have to face the human race alone with no guide, because you and I both know the other angels they don't want you back."

Cas looked over his shoulder at the creature. He fist clenched the angel blade.

"That little crying session you've had over Dean well we both know it's because if you lose him you're pretty much alone. You don't have that type of bond with Sam and nor do you want one. Other humans well," it shrugged. "You aren't exactly the social type now are you? What's you're big plan then? Go crawling back to your kind? But you know that they will never take you back."

"Be quiet!" Cas shouted his grip on the blade increased. He was going to kill that thing.

"So angry aren't you? Can't process feelings like a little child." It looked at Dean. "A baby in a trench coat. That one hurt didn't it. You've been trying to be useful to them, or well I should say Dean since. In some vain attempt to show that you loved him. Went pretty well didn't it? I mean after all he had to be on his death bed before he finally embraced his deepest darkest feelings for you."

"Shut up!" He charged at it blade swinging wildly. Anger flooded his veins, it was going to die by his hand.

"Oh stop it, you can't hurt me in here anyways." It flicked its finger which caused Cas to fly back to where near Dean was. "This has been the best place yet that witch put me in. Hell an emotionally repressed man and here comes and angel with so many uncovered dreams." It smirked at him and kept talking. "You know I'm right. You fell for this man in multiple ways and it takes him dying before he gives you the time of day, poor Castiel. Ever the outcast. Your heavenly family doesn't want you and now you're new family only wants you for your angel powers."

Cas felt himself grow weak. "Stop!"

It looked at Dean then at him. "You can never go back, you doomed yourself the moment you fell in love with Dean Winchester. You go back you'll be a social pariah in heaven. The angel who feel for the righteous man, who dared commit the ultimate form of rebellion over and over against heaven, you just had to finish the deed seal your fate,"

He bit his lip and gripped Dean's hand. "Dean wake up." If he woke him up this would end.

"Angels really hate it when other angels fall for lowly humans."

Cas flinched. He's body felt weakened. "Dean please." This thing was emotionally and mentally pulling him apart like wet piece of paper.

"Heaven will never take you back, you're a stain to them." It pointed at him. "You're getting weak Castiel and I'm getting stronger."

Everything began to shift around them. Cas knew at that moment he had to get out of there. He felt a pull at his grace this thing was eating at him like it did Dean.

"At least you can be together in here. I'll send you to one of his juicy dreams while I finish you two off."

Cas looked up at Dean who was still passed out. He looked back at the monster everything was changing. No he couldn't die here not yet. He did the only thing he could think off. He reached up and grabbed Dean's face. "Dean I love you please wake up." He placed his lips on his, if it worked in fairy tales maybe it worked in real life. He heard the creature curse, the darkness began to fall away and Cas seen Dean's eyes open no fog was around them. He knew he finally woke him up.

Cas found himself standing in Dean's room. He's grace was weakened so much his body hurt. He looked at Dean whose eyes finally opened.

"Cas?" He asked

"Dean!" He shouted he pulled the man into a hug as he sat up.

"Dude what the hell I was just asleep."

Cas went to speak when he heard a knock at the bunker door. "That's Rowena I'll be back."

He rushed up the stairs and opened the door. The red haired witch stood there with a smile on her face. Letting her in made him uneasy.

"Hello there Castiel." She said as she walked past him. "Did you wake Dean up?" She looked at him. "You look terrible."

He frowned. "Yes I woke him up." He ran his fingers through his hair. He was exhausted he wasn't sure how long he could keep going.

"Dude what is going on?" Dean asked as he walked into the war room.

Cas looked at Dean he looked more like he had been asleep for five days not five well six hours. "Rowena is here to lift the curse."

"Mom gave us that counter curse I don't need it." He looked at Cas. "What the hell happened to you man?"

Cas took a few steps forward with Rowena following. He pointed at a chair. "Dean just sit. Once she's done I'll tell you what happened."

Dean sat down. "Okay fine."

Rowena smirked. "Oh Castiel is the bossy one in the relationship." She began to pull her witch craft material out of a bag

Dean looked at her and then at Cas. "How is everyone figuring this out?"

"I didn't figure anything out. I was joking." She looked over at the two men. "Did I interrupt something is that why you two look like you just got out of bed with no sleep?" She smirked

Cas had half a mind to smite the witch but they needed her. He looked at Dean. "In short I had to enter your dreams to wake you up. Mary's counter curse back fired, it didn't help it just made you sleep and you wouldn't wake up."

"Oh," Dean frowned

"I know you don't like it when you go in your dreams but it was the only thing I could think off."

Dean looked around then looked down at the floor. Cas wondered if maybe Dean remembered what happened and he felt shame. How would Dean handle it once he found out he's fears? Would he no longer want him? Cas worried.

"The counter curse worked on the wrong part of the curse." She laid out a bowl and looked over a list of ingredients. "The witch that cursed you, I knew her. This is a major curse and its two fold." She held up one finger. "One part is sleep, you either can't sleep or can't stay awake. It affects everyone differently and sometimes both happen like with you." She held up another finger. "The second part is the dream eater. It feeds off of dreams which causes people to hallucinate, once it eats all of your dreams it locks you into one dream then you well die. There's nothing left of your brain anymore after it gets to work." She poured some powder into a bowl. "It lets you see your best dream then starts too fed, one by one it digs into everything until there is nothing left of you."

"And that's why I needed to wake up?" Dean asked

She nodded. "Had Castiel not gone in your head chances are by now you would have been dead."

Dean blinked and looked at Cas. "Hey man thanks for you know…" Dena trailed off.

Cas gave him a small smile. He knew Dean he knew what he wanted to say but couldn't in mixed company. "We'll talk about it later."

"Oh now don't keep me in suspense." Rowena said with a laugh as she mixed more ingredients together. "How long has this," She gestured at the two of them, "Been a thing?"

Dean went to speak then looked at Cas.

Cas then said. "At eight this morning."

"Dude!" Dean protested and the witch laughed.

"Where we keeping it a secret? Secret relationships never work Dean it's best to be honest/." Cas stated truthfully. He personally could care less about others knowing. He figured Sam knew and so did Mary. If anyone who seen them could figure it out it was better to be honest.

Rowena laughed. "Your angel is right you know." She picked up the bowl and walked over to Dean and looked at Cas. "I was hoping you two would get together?"

"Why so you can use it against us?" Dean sked with suspicion.

She shook her head. "Nope, now Fergus owes me some money." She sat the bowl down near Dean and went back to her bag for something else.

"You and Crowley were taking bets?" Dean asked. In Cas's opinion he sounded offended and Cas would almost have to agree if he didn't already know about the bet. Crowley loved to joke around about it during their time together in the search for Lucifer. Dean looked at Cas and frowned. "Let me guess you knew."

"Crowley loves to talk." Cas sighed and Rowena laughed again.

"Well its easy money." She sat a book near the bowl and spoke a few Latin words

Dean looked at Cas and said. "What was the bet?"

"Crowley thought we were already a couple, and Rowena thought we weren't one yet."

Dean laughed. "Well I guess someone will tell Crowley that he needs to pay his mom."

"I'll share the money." Rowena said with a smirk. She finished the brew in the bowl and held it up to Dean. "Drink this. It won't get rid of the curse but it will stop the dream eater."

He took the bowl and downed it then gagged. "Ugh why is this stuff so nasty, yuck!" He cried and coughed a few more times.

"There that should buy you some time." She started to pack her stuff. "That Alex Smith is a nasty witch, she doesn't do witch craft for gains she does it just to mess with people." She put the book away and looked at Dean. "Do me a favor make sure you kill her, I would rather she not come after me."

"Will do." Dean said with a wink in between coughs.

"I'll get you some water." Cas said and made his way to the kitchen. He's body protested the whole way. Entering Dean's dream was much harder than he expected. He picked up the glass and filled it with water. He turned to go back to the war room suddenly his body felt heavy. "Dean!" He called the glass fell out of his hand and shattered. He hit the ground knees first. He heard Dean and what he assumed was Rowena run into the kitchen.

"Cas!" Dean shouted and ran over to his boyfriend's side. "What happened?"

"I," He felt Dean wrap his arms around him and as he tried to help him stand up. "I used too much grace when I entered your dreams, I'm weak." He looked into Dean's eyes. He could see and practically sense Dean's disappointment coming from him. "I am sorry that I am weak."

"Cas," Dean shook his head. "Come on let's get you to bed."

Cas felt himself practically being carried to the dormitory area of the Bunker.

"I know a good healing spell that should help." Rowena said and she headed off to the war room.

Dean laid Cas on his pretty much unused bed.

"I'm sorry." Cas said his voice was soft and it surprised him.

"Cas," Dean looked outside before he walked over to his bed. He knelt down beside him and took his hands. "You're not weak." He gave his hands a squeeze. "You maybe careless but you're not useless."

Cas looked into his eyes. He knew Dean knew it. He felt his heart swell with love and he smiled slightly. "Dean I,"

"Rest okay," He kissed his hands. "Listen I remember everything from the dream world. Rowena's drink it… brought everything back and…" He looked around like he was searching for the right words.

Cas felt his eyes grow heavy, he's grace protested it wanted rest he needed to rest or else he would damage his vessel. He reached up and cupped Dean's face. "It's fine."

Dean opened his mouth to protest when the door opened and Rowena walked in.

"Good thing I brought this." She said as she set up for the healing spell.

Dean looked down at Cas and smiled weakly. "It's going to be okay."

Cas had never felt so tired in his life. He could hear Dean and Rowena talking but he couldn't quite understand it. He's eyes were so heavy his grace demanded rest. He began to close his eyes, he needed to rest or he could accidently damage his vessel. He heard Dean shout in protest but Cas was too tired to fight anymore. Too tired for anything now.


	8. Chapter 8

Dreams

"Cas!" Dean shouted. He rushed over to Cas's side as the angel's eyes slid closed. He grabbed his hands. "Cas, Cas come on man."

"Relax, Dean." Rowena said. She mixed a few items in a bowl.

"Relax!" He snapped. He looked up at her rage coursed through at her calm face. "You want me to relax?" He demanded

"Yes because shouting won't help poor dearie." She said as she looked at him and held his gaze. "Dean, he's going to be fine." She pointed at Cas. "Now I'm going to keep working on the spell and you hold his hand and let him know you're here and don't get worked up."

Dean gave her a dirty look but he knew she was right, not that he would admit it. He took Cas's hand and ran his fingers over his knuckles. He had seen Cas get zonked when his grace was weakened but that didn't make it any easier. He studied the other man's face. He took in the stubble and the light pout of his lips. He stroked Cas's cheek.

"You two are really sweet on each other." Rowena teased. She spoke some words for the spell and mixed in more ingredients.

"Mind you're business." Dean grumbled. He was annoyed with Rowena but if she could help Cas he would keep his anger in check.

"Don't get offended Dean." She poured in something else and the bowl grew. "I'm just a little jealous is all." She said with a smirk. She walked over to Cas bowl in hand. "Excuse me," she said as she eased Dean away from Cas. She spoke more words under her breathe her hands hovered above his body.

Dean glared at her some more. Briefly he thought about how she had used Cas once and how she could easily do it again. But somehow deep down he knew that Rowena was trying to help for whatever reason. "Why are you helping us?"

She looked over at him and flashed a smile that made him nervous but kept chanting. She placed her hands on Cas's face and Dean felt a surge of jealousy. Her fingers traced his jaw bone as she kept doing the spell. Her hands settled on his forehead and Dean saw light go from her hand to his hand. "And that's it." Her hand lingered longer than he wanted and she patted his cheek. "To answer your question, I want to help." She looked at him smiling a forced smile.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Oh please." He looked at Cas. "Is he going to be okay?"

She moved away from the bed with a shrug. "I've helped heal a few people with that spell its usually worked." She looked down at Cas. "The spell should help him recover faster."

"But he's an angel can you heal his grace."

"Well," She shrugged. "We shall see dear." She started packing her witch craft material back up.

"Rather know now…" He mumbled as he returned to Cas's side.

"The power of love should heal him." She said with a smirk

Dean rolled his eyes and took Cas's hand. He didn't like the idea that Cas put himself at risk for him. He couldn't imagine life without Cas, he had been there before when he Cas was gone and he didn't want to repeat that ever again. He squeezed his hand.

Rowena had everything gathered. "Well my work here is done. I'm going to catch me a bus out of town." She slung her bag over her shoulder. "If you need me just call me I'll come and help." She smiled as she turned around and left out of the room.

Dean heard the Bunker door open moments later. He hoped she didn't take anything important on her way out but decided Cas was more important. "Cas… buddy I wish you hadn't done something so stupid." He brought his hand up to his mouth and gave it a soft kiss. "I need you man. I need you more than anyone I have needed before. I can't," He choked while he spoke. "Cas," He felt his eyes tear up. "Damn Dean stop." He said to himself. "He's been weak before you know he can get better." He felt the hand in his twitch. "Cas?" He asked. He looked at the other man's face. He's dark blue eyes slowly opened.

"Dean?" He groaned.

"Cas!" He let go of his hand. "I," He felt tears drop on his cheek. "You're okay man…. How are you?"

He shook his head. "I feel like I got hit by a truck." He sat up in bed and Dean slung his arms around him in a hug.

Dean chuckled. "I figured getting hit by a truck wouldn't hurt an angel." He let go of him and Cas shook his head.

"Realistically no, but I thought I would use a human phrase. Did I use it correctly?"

He laughed. "Yes Cas you did."

He ran his hands through his already messy hair. "I got a headache, and everything hurts."

Dean smacked the side of Cas's face gently. "What the hell were you thinking? You could have died getting in my head like that."

Cas frowned at him. "I was saving you Dean. It was the only choice I had."

"Rowena was coming to help though, and you knew that but you took a risk anyways. What do you think would have happened if you died?"

He shrugged. "Sam said that she wanted me to wake you up it was the only thing I could think of." He frowned again. "We need to call Sam."

"No Cas we need to talk about this then we call Sam."

He glared at him. "Dean… we," he shook his head. "Call your brother then we shall talk, okay?"

Dean was ready to argue but if Cas had called Sam when he was unconscious then they did need to tell them everything was okay or else he would worry. "Fine Cas, I'll call Sam." He got up and pulled out his phone. "Then you and I are talking."

He walked out of the room and left Cas in bed. He went through his contacts and clicked on Sam's name.

"Hello?" Sam said on the second ring.

"Hey man, I'm awake."

"Oh thank God." He said his voice sounded relived. "What about Cas?"

"He's fine too. He's trip in my brain space wore him out but Rowena used some healing spell. He woke up a few minutes ago…"

"Are you okay?"

Dean walked further away from Cas's room and wondered how far he had to go to get out of his ear shot. "No… not really… he," He shook his head. "Sam it was… He could have died you know." He sighed.

"I know he told us. He could have gotten trapped in your mind… he took a big chance. I didn't know he's grace was that weak."

"He's still recovering from what happened with Metatron I think. I guess he didn't get as much grace back as we had thought." He looked at the floor. "Him risking it all… I don't know if I can handle this."

"It's hard Dean… love is hard." Sam's voice was full of regret. "Dean you should talk to Cas about it. Let him know how this made you feel."

"I know… I know Sammy. He wanted me to tell you we were okay before we talked. Listen where are you, once Cas is at full strength we will come along," But something interrupted him.

"I am at the full strength I can be."

He looked over his shoulder to see Cas standing there wearing what he called the holy tax accountant outfit. "Cas," He started.

The other man pointed at him. "Finish up with Sam okay." He walked past him.

"Apparently Cas is good to go, so where are you Sam." Dean said. Sam gave him the address and Dean hung up and went to find Cas. "Cas!" He called

"In the library."

Dean walked in the library and Cas was sitting at the table shuffling some books. "Listen it's at least a couple hours' drive to Sam so… are you good to go?"

Cas nodded. "Are you, Dean?"

"I think so and how about you Cas?"

Cas looked at the books and frowned. "I believe so Dean… apparently Rowena's spell healed up my grace enough to function." He looked up at Dean.

"Well maybe you should stay and rest a bit more," He started

"No!" Cas shouted and it actually made Dean jump a little. "I may not be completely healed but I'm healed enough to help." Dean seen him clench his jaw. "Please Dean… don't leave me. I can help, I want to help, let me help please."

"Cas," He laid his hand on his shoulder. "I'm not saying you can't help."

To Dean he looked hurt. He clinched his fists. "Don't pity me." He whispered.

"Look Cas," Dean started. "I know you're upset, I heard what that creature in my head said to you… and you. Look let's go we'll talk on the way to Sam okay. I got questions and we both need to vent." He held out his hand. "Give me your keys."

He looked at his hand and frowned. "You want to drive my truck?"

"Sam has baby and I think you need to rest."

He shot him a dirty look then pulled out the keys to his truck and laid them in Dean's hand.

"Let's go."

The silence was heavy in the old truck. Dean didn't know how to start the conversation. He was never good at heart to hearts that was Sam's thing and Cas well, Cas was never much of a talker. Dean usually enjoyed Cas's silence he could usually sit in a room and just exist in the silence and Dean would be happy. He looked around and seen the cassette hanging out of the tape player. He decided he needed to make Cas a few more tapes as he pushed in the current one. Led Zeppelin filled the void in the truck as Dean continued to try to think of what to say to Cas.

"So you remember everything that happened in your head?" Cas asked his voice sounded unsure and ashamed.

Dean nodded. "Yeah I… I do Cas. Does it bother you?"

"I… you heard things I'd rather you not know."

"You mean about the angels?" He asked as he eased the truck down the road. The truck handled way different than the Impala rough and bumpy. He didn't care for it, Sam really needed to get his own car so he wouldn't have to share baby with him.

"Yes…" He said his voice dropped reminding Dean of a kicked puppy. "Dean," But he cut him off.

"So my question is, are all the angels in heaven going to come down on me because we are dating?" He wanted to lighten the mood but he was actually curious.

"No, no I don't think so." He shook his head. "Heaven is currently hunting for Kelly as well. The Nephilim is major concern. Angels they as you know some of them think humans are beneath them and being with one in any capacity is strange to them."

"Any capacity?"

"Being friends to a human is odd to them but being a couple is even stranger." He sighed he focused his attention outside of the window.

Dean seen it but tried not to focus on it as he was driving, after all he couldn't check out Cas and drive.

"There's rules against it… mostly because of Nephilim."

"So they won't rain heaven on us because we can't make a baby?"

He nodded. "I believe so, we lack the proper um equipment to make a Nephilim so chances are they will not care what we do, but," he hesitated. "Either way they would not approve. It would be best not to worry about them, I can never go back to heaven and once they realize this they will defiantly never let me come back."

"Cas you," He shook his head. "You gave up heaven to be with me?" He couldn't believe it how could Cas do something so stupid and yet… it was almost romantic.

"Dean, they have a right to be angry with me. I've done so much wrong, I've hurt so many of my own kind… after Rowena cast that spell on me and I reached out for help they tried to kill me. They, my own kind hates me. Nothing I can say will change their mind and I know that now."

"Angels are dicks." Dean grumbled

"Dean I am an angel remember."

"How could I forget that? I'm the one leading a rouge angel down the path of no return. Cas are you sure you want this?"

"This what?" Cas asked and Dean could sense him tilt his head.

"This relationship, Cas, we can," He hesitated gripped the steering wheel tight and looked at the gas gage. Soon they would need gas. "Cas we don't have to do this… I can't sit here and let you just toss out your future for me. I am nothing, Cas. I'm not even a half way decent person. I drink too much, I'm an unhealthy eater, and you know what I can be an ass on the best days. Surely you don't want to give up heaven for some lowlife like me."

"Don't say things like that Dean." He's voice sounded hurt. "You're an amazing person you helped me see that…. That there is more to life than following orders. You gave me… a new life Dean. Free will something that everyone should have… even if you can be an assbutt I still love you."

As if right on que Whole Lotta Love started to play. Dean smiled to himself. "Cas love is complicated, it can be painful that's why there is so many love songs out there. I've never, dude I have never really had a long term relationship other than Lisa so… I'm worried I'm going to mess this up."

Cas turned up the music slightly which made Dean smile.

"Tuning me out?" Dean asked

"No I like this song. Dean you have more experience than me. My closest encounter with love ended in me getting stabbed."

Dean started to look for a gas station. This truck used too much gas. "Good glad you like this song." Dean didn't really think about how he put a love song on the tape for Cas but it was also one of his favorite Zeppelin songs. "Plus that encounter with April wasn't love. You were horny and looking to get some. There's a difference. Trust me." He turned into a gas station and parked at a pump.

"I'll go and pay for gas want anything?" Cas asked as he undid his seat belt.

"I can go for something to eat."

The other man nodded as he left.

Dean started to put gas in the truck. He was glad to finally talk to Cas. Sure he still felt bad about it but at least they were talking. He filled the truck up and Cas came out of the station with a bag in his hand.

They got back in the truck and he handed him the bag. "There wasn't pie but I got you a candy bar."

Dean smiled and took the bag seeing about four bars in there. "What did you do go Trick or Treating in there?"

He tilted his head. "No I purchased them."

He shook his head and started the truck. It roared to life and they continued on up the road. "I'm sorry about… making you feel weak."

The angel bit his lip. "Dean,"

"I didn't realize that… that I hurt your feelings so much. I mean there's more to you than you're powers to me. That being said no more unnecessary risks okay. I'll still love you even if you can't do anything."

"Before when I lost my powers you called me a baby in a trench coat."

"And I'm sorry about that. I didn't know that it would upset you that bad." He turned up the music some and tightened his grip. "Cas I care about you I have for a long time I just… if you feel worthless just talk to me about it. I don't want you to do stupid shit just to prove that you can do it. And I'm not just talking about your little road trip in my head I mean all the stupid shit."

"So you think what I do is stupid?"

"No Cas, I understand now why you do it. You're getting careless, you think you're useless which is why you do dumb shit like say yes to Lucifer."

He sighed. "Dean…" He looked down at his hands. "After the fall my powers have been weakened. I can't fly anymore, which is why I have the truck, I can't time travel either, I was honestly surprised I could enter your dreams but… that will probably be the last time I will be able to do it. Dean what if… what if I become human what then?"

Dean remembered how End World Cas was so depressed because he was human, hell even after Cas lost his grace he could tell the angel turned human was sad. "If you're asking if I will still love you then the answer is yes. Cas it doesn't matter to me if you're powerful or weak I care about you. And I mean it Cas." He reached out and took Cas's hand. "I love you Castiel, strong, weak which ever I love you and I will still love you."

Cas gave a weak smile. "I know Dean." He squeezed his hand.

"And I mean it. Come what may you and I will get through it. I don't care if you're not human,"

"I don't care that you are human." He said with a smirk

"Or a walking talking radio wave or whatever you are, or a badass or a baby in a trench coat. As long as you keep being Cas I will still love you." Dean thought he heard Cas choke back a sob. He didn't peruse it.

"Dean you are very kind to me." He's voice was quite. "Even though you can be abrasive."

Dean smiled. "We are almost there Cas."

"Good."

He kept going and Cas remained quite. He stole a glance and seen the angel had nodded off and his head was resting against the window. "Poor Cas." He whispered. He knew his grace was still recharging. At least maybe he would be fully recharged by the time they got to Sam. He turned down the music so Cas could sleep peacefully. He's heart swelled listening to the man lightly snore as he slept. He was glad he was getting rest. He turned on the interstate and headed to Sam. He yawned. They kill this witch everything would be fine. He looked over at the sleeping Cas he's heart felt heavy because he knew once this was done he would go back on the hunt for Kelly. He knew Cas had to but it still hurt. He sighed he had to keep going he had to keep going for both of them.


	9. Chapter 9

Dreams

Dean eased Cas's truck into the motel parking lot that Sam was at. "Cas." He said. He reached over to wake him up. "Wake up."

Cas's eyes opened up. "Huh?" he moaned and looked around. It took him a minute to register where he was.

"We're at the motel." Dean spoke in a soft tone to him. He looked over the angel who was still pressed up against the window. His blue eyes blinked and unfocused, Dean started to wonder if he was still in recovery.

"Oh okay." Cas spoke, his voice was rougher than usual and his voice was already pretty rough to begin with. The angel blinked a few times and let out a small yawn that Dean couldn't help but think was cute.

"Are you okay Cas?"

He rubbed his eyes and ran his hand through his already messy hair. "Ugh I think so."

"Okay you let me know if something changes." The two of them got out of the truck.

Cas stretched a few times. "I am fine Dean do not worry."

Dean stretched he felt stiff after the long ride in the truck. "I felt every bump, rock and everything else in that truck. How can you stand to drive that thing?"

He shrugged. "I don't pay attention to it."

He rolled his eyes. "Next time you steal a vehicle, steal one that has better shock absorption."

The two of them walked to the room that Sam was staying at. Dean cast a glance at his Impala. He ran his hand across its hood. "Oh baby I missed you." He said to his car.

"You and your car want a moment?" Cas asked and smirked at him.

"Yeah I think I do." And he rested his hands on the car's hood.

"Dean I'm getting jealous." Cas said with a smirk as he rested his hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Sorry." Dean said. He moved away from his car and walked up to the door of the motel room. He knocked and shortly Sam answered.

"Guys," Sam said letting the two of them in. "Mom is out on recon," Sam pointed to some papers on the table. "This is where Dr. Smith is hiding. It's a huge place; mom is worried about there being other witches."

Dean nodded. "Sooner we get this done the better." He looked over at Cas who was staring at the papers his eyes looked tired. He felt worry go through him, maybe he should have left Cas at home. "I'd rather the curse not flare up again. Going through that once was enough."

Cas looked over at him. "It wasn't fun for me either." He grumbled then looked at the papers and pushed some aside. "So in this town she didn't open up a clinic unlike the others?"

Sam shook his head. "That's why we are worried, mom is thinking is," Sam pointed at a picture of a large building. "That this is a base for her and maybe,"

"She's got a coven? Or a group of witches hang out there." Dean said

Sam nodded. "Mom is checking out to see if Alex is there alone. If she is then we can take care of her, if it's a couple of witches we can handle it but it's an army then well…" Sam's phone rang and he put it on speaker. "Mom we got you on speaker, Dean and Cas just got here."

"I checked the place out. There are about four people here. They seem to be witches… I think this is a hide out for them." Mary said

"Odds don't sound bad." Dean said with a shrug

"I figure they probably got some spells up to use as traps. Are we going to make our move tonight?"

"If it's a hideout it's probably best to do it sooner rather than later, more witches can come later." Said Sam he looked up at his brother.

Dean shrugged. "Hey man sooner the better. I'd rather not worry about going to sleep and never waking up again," He pointed at Cas. "Since he can't go in my head again and wake me up."

"I am sorry, Dean." Cas said. Dean noted his defeated tone in his voice.

Sam looked at Dean and glared at him. "You want to do it we can." He looked over at Cas. "Are you okay?"

Cas gave a nod. "I assure you both I am fine. I feel the same as Dean does I would rest better knowing that this witch is gone."

Dean didn't exactly believe him but he wasn't going to push it. "Let's go."

The three of them got in the Impala and drove to the building's location. Mary was waiting for them at the mouth of the road.

"No one has been in or out since I called." She said.

"How should we do this?" Sam asked

Dean went to the back of the car and started to get the witch hunting items. He pulled out a few guns and loaded them with witch killing bullets. Sam and Mary were talking about the plan and Dean tuned them out concentrating on his work. He sensed a presence and looked up to see Cas beside him. "Listen Cas you," He started when Sam asked.

"Cas you want to wait out here for us?"

Cas's blue eyes narrowed and Dean could sense his irritation. "No!" He snapped and he turned to face Sam. "I do not want to wait out here. I want to help," He pointed at Dean. "I want to help him. I'm not some baby that needs to be coddled by you guys!"

Dean flinched at Cas's tone. The angel was pretty worked up and Dean could understand why. Cas felt helpless, he felt that he had to prove to him that he had worth even though Dean had assured him that he wasn't. "Listen Cas," Dean started. The angel turned to look at him and Dean's heart melted. The urge to protect him washed over him. "You're weakened okay!" A flash of anger boiled over him. Why was Cas so stubborn that he had to put himself at risk? "Damn it Cas, you don't have to come with us! Stay here and guard the entrance we can handle it!"

"Dean!" Mary scolded

Dean ignored his mother and kept eye contact with Cas.

Said angel was glaring daggers at him. "You do not command me Dean Winchester!" He leaned in his anger rolled off of him. "Get that in your head now! You do not own me!" And with that he turned so fast his coat flipped with a snap and stormed off from them.

"Cas wait!" Sam called after him.

Mary grabbed her youngest son's shoulder. "Let him cool off." She looked at Dean. "What the hell Dean?"

Dean shook his head. He was so confused right now. He didn't want Cas to go off on his own; he knew the angel was still weak. "I just I don't…" He felt his hands tremble. "Shit!" He yelled and slammed the trunk to his car. He paced around. Why did he do that? Why did he yell at him, and order him around? He clenched his fists. After all that in the truck on the way there he had thought the two of them would be okay. He felt someone touch his shoulder and looked up to see his mom.

"Listen Dean, I know you probably don't want relationship advice from me but couples fight sometimes." She looked towards the building. "We got a job to do right now, okay?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah sorry." He shook his head he was still worried about Cas. Maybe this was the real reason hunters never had relationships. The job came first it always had to come first.

The three of them headed towards the building. Dean kept an eye out for Cas but never saw him. Sam and Mary headed around back and Dean stuck to the front. Following along the wall he was on the search of the open window that his mom had spotted. Then he spotted a person in a tan coat. He knew who it was. "Hello Cas," He said in a gruff tone in an attempt to copy how Cas greeted him.

The angel looked over at him. "Hello Dean." Dean noted the other man still looked angry.

"Cas I didn't mean to piss you off," he started but the other man held his hand up.

"This isn't the time or place to talk."

Dean nodded. He agreed they could talk later. He spotted the open window. He climbed on nearby crates and went through the window. His feet hit the concrete floor with a soft thud. He moved away and looked around as Cas worked his way in too. The building looked pretty much empty other than some crates. Dean figured it must have been some old warehouse or storage building. "You take the right I'll take the left."

Cas nodded his angel blade dropped into his hand and he headed on without him.

Dean didn't like him being off on his own but he had to remind himself that Cas was an angel. He had spent the many years in battles and was more than capable of taking out a witch. Hopefully they didn't attack first and if they did they had weak magic.

Dean headed on ahead and heard talking. He paused by the wall.

"Yes well the spell needs work." He recognized it as Alex's voice

"You're bringing hunters on us though." A young woman said. "I already escaped the British Men of Letters, now you gone and pissed off the Winchesters." Dean could hear the woman walk around the room. "This is a safe space Alex! We are here for safety!"

Alex scoffed. "Well maybe instead of safety we should be fighting! We shouldn't be hiding in old buildings like rats! We are stronger than humans and that's all the hunters and the Men of Letters are is humans!"

"Alex this has gone on for too long. You're playing a risky game, one of which I can't tolerate you playing anymore. No wonder the Grand Coven kicked you out. You're insane. We have low numbers we can't possibly wage a war against anyone." Then Dean heard the woman start to cough then let out a scream.

He looked around the wall to see Alex had her hand out towards this woman who was holding her own neck.

"Insane? Ambition is insane then?" She closed her hand and the other woman fell to the floor with a thud. "I'll show you all the world will be in my hands."

Dean leveled his gun and stepped forward. "Oh man, I thought there was something off with you."

She looked at him and raised an eye brow. "Dean Winchester? You're still alive; you should have been dead or in a coma by now."

"Yeah well I got better."

She tilted her head and sniffed the air. "Rowena, she came to your aid." She shook her head. "That damn woman never liked her." She held up her hand which caused Dean to feel a surge of pain.

"Agh!" He screamed and he dropped his gun

"Shame you came, witch killing bullets or not you can't face me as long as you're under my curse." She waved her fingers

Dean felt more pain go through him.

"I heard you guys were a force to be reckoned with. Heard so much of the mighty Winchesters, you have friends in high places." She walked around the room. "The king of hell got Rowena on your pay roll, an angel and who comes to take me on, one man, and one weak little man." She leaned forward and grabbed his face he tried to pull away. "My curse feeds off of you; it feeds me and my monster." She grinned. "Your nightmares and dreams give me energy." She titled her head. "Such a pretty little face you have. I think I'll keep you around as a sex slave."

He tried to get away. "Well ugh no thanks lady I'm taken."

She smiled. "Oh I know your little angel." She wiggled her eyebrows. "It's always the good looking ones who are gay. Maybe you spend some time with me and forget about him." She shrugged. "Course I can use a spell and make you think I'm him if that turns you on."

"Bit me lady!"

"Oh I can." She pulled something out of her pocket. "I've grown tired of this game maybe after this you'll come my way." She placed the bag in his pocket and spoke a few words.

Dean cried out in pain as pure agony went through his body. She let him go and he hit the floor. He kept screaming he couldn't stop.

"Bet it feels terrible." She sat on a crate. She smiled. "Once you decided you're done being in pain and ready to submit I'll remove it."

He reached for the hex bag but everything hurt. He tried to mentally block the pain he's throat tightened. It started to get hard to breath. Suddenly someone pulled him into their arms.

"What did you do?" Demanded Cas

Dean reached up and grabbed his shirt and nodded to the hex bag in his pocket.

"Just a little hex bag, hope you don't mind me playing with your play thing." Alex said with a sick laugh. "We can always share him. Hell you can join in your kind of hot too, never done it with an angel before."

Cas reached into Dean's pocket and got the hex bag. He found Dean's lighter and set it on fire.

The hex wore off on Dean causing him to fall into Cas's arms. Dean looked up at him and the angel looked down at him, he's blue eyes was a mixture of emotions and Dean could see the love clearly in them. "Thanks Cas." He's throat was sore from the screaming.

He pulled him close to him and rested his chin on his head. "You'll be okay Dean."

The witch smirked. "Aww look at you two. If it wasn't for me you two would still just be staring at each other from across the room."

"Shut up bitch." Cas said he raised his hand

"Cas don't your grace." Dean cried with worry. Then he heard gun shots. Dean jumped he heard Cas reassure him. He moved his head away from Cas's chest to see Sam standing there with a smoking gun. "Sammy."

Sam walked closer. He looked at the witch. "She's dead." He put his gun away and ran over to them. "What happened?"

"Hex bag." Dean said. He felt a brief flash of embarrassment as he realized he was buried in Cas's chest. Didn't help any that Sam looked at the two of them and smiled. "Stop it Sam."

"What? You two are cute together." Sam said with a shrug.

Dena rolled his eyes and looked up at Cas. "Dude you can't go around zapping witches with angel juice when you're weak." He scolded

Cas frowned. "I was protecting you Dean. I wasn't going to let her hurt you anymore."

"What if it hurt you did you think of that?" Dean asked. He untangled himself from Cas and stood up. Legs were a little shaky but he was okay for the most part.

Cas got up as well. "Dean I… sorry I didn't think about the aftermath." He looked at him his blue eyes were filled with sadness. "I just wanted to keep you safe." He reached out and laid his hands on Dean's head.

Dean felt the tingle of his grace going through. "Cas," He started

"There you're healed. I know that hex wasn't pleasant." He frowned as a small trickle of blood came out of his nose. "Oh,"

Dean handed him a handkerchief he kept on his person. "Here."

"Thanks." He covered his nose

"You really need to rest." Sam said shaking his head. "Your family remember you can't keep pushing yourself so hard."

Dean nodded. "Yeah I would heal eventually."

Their mother walked in the room. "Place is clear. I called Mick they are going to put someone on this place to see if anymore witches pop up."

"That chick," Dean started and he pointed at the woman that Alex had killed. "Said she was on the run from the British Men of Letters."

Mary nodded. "Good at least we found a witch safe house. Doubt any of them will come here again though after what we did." She walked up to Dean and gave him a hug. "I'm glad you're okay now." She looked at Cas. "You take care of him okay."

The angel smiled. "Of course Mary." He said and she hugged him too

"I'm going to head out. Ketch is waiting on me to help with a case." She bid them good bye as she left.

Dean looked at the other two and rubbed his hands together. "Since I'm no longer cursed we should hit a bar and celebrate!" He cheered

The three of them went to a bar in town. Dean was relieved to no longer be cursed. He was looking forward to going to bed tonight and it had been a long time since he felt that way. A bartender brought him another beer and flashed him a smile. He looked over at Cas who was giving her the stink eye and he almost laughed as she walked off.

"Little Cas has a jealous streak." He teased as he opened his beer

Cas rolled his eyes. "I just don't like that she keeps looking at you like a piece of meat."

"She's just looking for a tip." He took a big swig of his beer as did Cas. He tried not to laugh when the angel frowned at the beer. He knew Cas couldn't really taste it just the molecules that made it up. "So," He started

The angel sighed and frowned. Dean knew the angel didn't care for bars. Neither did Sam which was way after one beer he took off back to the motel.

"Let's get out of here okay." Dean said.

Cas got up from the stool so fast Dean tried not to laugh.

He paid the bartender and finished his beer.

The two of them headed to Cas's truck. The angel started it up and headed back to the motel. Dean looked out the window the scenery rolled by and he was surprised to see they were pulling over to a clearing. A smile played across his face when the truck came to a stop. He didn't get to say anything as Cas jumped out of the truck. He followed him and saw him sitting on the bed of the truck. "You okay Cas?" he asked as he joined him.

Cas was staring up at the stars. "I always liked looking up at the stars as a human. I never really looked at them before." He looked at Dean.

"Dude,"

"I never really thought of how my actions could hurt others before I meet you and Sam." He laid his hand on Dean's. "I never understood love until you Dean."

"Why are you talking like you're about to go die?" Dean asked

Cas shook his head. "Our line of work is very dangerous… I could go out and the angels may decide to get their revenge against me." He tighten his hold on his hand and said. "I want you to know that even if we fight, even when you get old, even if you were to forget me, even if we disagree I will still love you." He kissed his hand. "It's going to take a lot to get me to stop loving you. I will love you till the end of time itself and even after my death."

Dean felt his heart swell. The knowledge that someone would love him till the end. "Cas I," He was cut off by Cas who pressed his lips to his. The kiss was long and deep it was the longest kiss they had shared as a couple. Cas broke away and Dean grabbed his coat and pulled him to him. He pressed all his feelings into the kiss. Dean was never good at expressing his emotions then maybe he could convey them in a kiss. He felt Cas's lips part and welcomed in his tongue. Dean thought he could kiss him forever and probably could if he didn't need to breathe. He patted his chest which caused him to pull away. Dean gasped for air and looked at Cas whose hair was trashed after he had run his hands through it. "Damn that was one hell of a kiss." He took in some air and tried not to blush.

"I am glad you enjoyed it." He smiled playfully. He ran his fingers through Dean's hair. "I seen on TV that people like kissing under the stars."

Dean chuckled. "Dude what's with you and the chick flicks?"

"You enjoyed it so I wasn't wrong." He pulled him into a tight embrace.

Dean held him and they stayed like that for a while. He's heart sunk in his chest he was pretty sure he knew what was coming next.

"Dean I," Cas started. He rested his face in his hair as if breathing in his scent before he spoke again. "I need to go and find Kelly." He let him go and Dean pulled away.

He felt the sting of tears. "I know, I know but what if I come with you?"

Cas shook his head. "Dean you and Sam would be better off taking care of hunts. I'm pretty much chasing a ghost." He sighed. "It's not special more like grunt work, and you can call me and help when you get a solid led."

"Then why go? You can stay with us and work on hunts while we… wait."

"Exactly wait, I can't just sit around and wait for Kelly to manifest. It's my fault. I let Lucifer in my body and if it wasn't for that he wouldn't have been walking the Earth and getting her pregnant."

Dean shrugged. "Not like you knocked her up you know."

Cas laughed. "I feel like I can get through to Kelly." He looked up at the sky. "My brothers and sisters would rather kill her, and the demons want to use the baby for their own means. I feel bad for her she's just an innocent woman."

Dean shook his head. He was annoyed that Cas would leave him to hunt down Kelly but what could he do. He knew he wouldn't listen to him. "Okay Cas just, keep me in the loop okay."

"I will call you every day if it makes you happy, baby."

"Ugh don't call me baby that's my car's name." He said with a frown.

"What do you want me to call you? I thought pet names was how humans show to others that they are a couple."

"That's how teenagers do it." Dean reached into his pocket. He had been saving this for the right time to give it to Cas. He held out his hand. "Here,"

Cas looked down at his hand and titled his head. "A bracelet?"

"Yeah I used to wear this thing all the time and well… I didn't have time to go to the jewelry store so ugh…"

He took it and smiled. "I like it." He rolled it in his hands. "Especially because it belonged to you."

"You're going to be taking my clothes next aren't you." Dean teased. He reached out and helped Cas put on the bracelet. "Now you got a little piece of me to keep around." He kissed Cas's hand and Cas smiled.

"Thank you Dean I will cherish this." He said as he looked at the bracelet.

Dean couldn't help but smile at the fondness that crept across his face. He leaned over and captured the angel's lips with another kiss and hung in there as long as he could. When they broke away he saw the sorrow in Cas's deep blue eyes.

"I should get you back to the motel."

The two of them much to Dean's dismay got back in the truck. Dean tried to keep it together on the way back. Cas pulled into the parking lot.

"I know you will be glad to be back with your baby." Cas said as he looked at Dean's car. "Next time I'll see if I can steal me an Impala."

Dean snickered. "Get your own Impala huh?"

"I will miss you." He held up the hand with the bracelet on it. "This will help somewhat but I will still miss you."

"I'll miss you too Cas." The two share a brief kiss. Dean knows it's not enough. He wants more but he can't have it at least not now, Cas had a job to do. He climbs out of the truck and makes his way to the motel. He looks back and gives a wave and Cas drives off to parts unknown.

The heaviness weighs on him as he walks into the motel room. Sam looked up at him from a book he was reading.

"Figured we can leave in the morning, I'm sure you're tired." Sam said

Dean was past tired. He let out a heavy sigh.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes… no." He shook his head.

"Cas?"

He nodded. "Yeah he ugh," He felt a tear slid down. Geez this was hard enough when they were friends. "He went on to look for Kelly."

Sam nodded. "It's going to be okay Dean he'll come back."

"I hope so." He walked over to his bed and took off his boots. "So you're really okay with this?"

Sam laughed. "Of course Dean, if you're happy than that's what's important."

He raised an eye brow. "Did Cas ever talk to you about it?"

"Yeah… ugh actually I've known that he liked you for a while… I had my suspicions that it wasn't as one sided as he thought. He didn't see it that way though."

Dean made a noise of agreement. "Just remember Sam," He climbed in the bed. "We all live in the same bunker."

Sam rolled his eyes. "I know, want me to turn out the light?"

He yawned. "I'm good." He rolled over. He thought fondly of that kiss from earlier, he couldn't wait until Cas came back. Then he would take him on a date and then make Sam uncomfortable with the amounts of affection he planned on raining on the angel. He held his pillow tightly and stifled a yawn. At least it was all over now. He wasn't cursed and they could get back to their lives. He smiled he was glad he finally was with Cas. He's bed felt empty without the angel but he knew someday soon he would be back, and with the image of the blue eyed man on his mind Dean Winchester fell asleep, into a deep sleep that he had been unable to achieve in years. Dean Winchester had achieved happiness.

The End


End file.
